


Behind close doors

by Justsomeistaken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeistaken/pseuds/Justsomeistaken
Summary: PLEASE BE REMINDED THAT THE THEME OF THE STORY IS CHEATING. Don’t take it personally and if you can’t handle your bias cheating please do me a favor and leave. This is just a story where we only use their characters but that doesn’t mean it reflects who they really are. THANK YOU.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeonghan and Mingyu can’t stand the guts of each other. Jeonghan is Seungcheol’s boyfriend and Mingyu have Wonwoo. Mingyu and Seungcheol are housemates since they are both in the basketball team, Seungcheol as the captain and Mingyu is the power forward. Mingyu hates whenever Jeonghan will stay at their place crashing as if he owns the freaking place. Of course, he can't just shove Jeonghan out. Seungcheol is the one paying for the place and his just paying for the electricity and stuff.

"Hyung’s not here," Mingyu said when he opened the door and see the long hair demon outside wearing his white coat paired with his inner sky blue long sleeve and navy blue necktie plus his black trousers.

"That doesn’t mean I can’t get in. Move." Jeonghan said pushing the giant aside. Mingyu rolled his eyes making a mental note to make sure to check the peephole before opening the door. He saw Jeonghan remove his coat place it on the couch and slouch. Removing his tie and closing his eyes.

"Don’t you have your own place to stay?" He asked leaning by the wall and watching the older sitting as if he owns the house on their couch.

"Joshua’s there and reviewing for his midterms. I can’t stay there." He answered then looked at Mingyu.

"And you choose here. Didn’t Hyung tell you that he will be going home for a couple of days!" Mingyu said trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. Jeonghan just smirked at him the stand.

"Of course, he told me and he even suggests that I stay here since Joshua needs some peace of mind," Jeonghan said walking towards the kitchen.

"And I don’t need it?" Mingyu said following the other. He saw Jeonghan leaning by the fridge with his behind sticking out. Mingyu immediately looked away cause it's making him feel hot.

"Well, you can’t do anything. Would you like me to call Cheollyjust to tell him his dear housemate is throwing me out?" Jeonghan said after getting something from the fridge and place it on the kitchen counter.

"I’m not throwing you out. I was just asking." He said and Jeonghan smiled at him.

"Great! Now move your ass and cook something for me. I didn’t eat lunch cause there are so many girls at the cafeteria and I don’t want too much attention since Cheollie is not around." Jeonghan said then fixed his hair. Mingyu looked at him then to the ingredients on the kitchen counter.

"What the? Why would I cook for you?" He said almost getting red for being annoyed.

"Cause if you don’t, I’ll end up cooking and destroying the whole kitchen. You know I don't have any interest in cooking. Now move! Male your Hyung something to eat. Hurry up!" Jeonghan said even tapping Mingyu’s shoulder and went back to the couch to get his coat and straight to Cheollie’s room. Mingyu breathe out trying to control his annoyance and just looked at the food.

"Fine! Fine! Such a devil!" Mingyu whispered while washing the vegetables.


	2. 02

Mingyu watched Jeonghan eat at the table when his phone rings. 

"Won..." He said then focused on watching on the tv. Jeonghan looked at him when he heard the younger talked. He just smirked and shook his head, ever since he met Mingyu the other already showed a different attitude towards him. Jeonghan is cool with it, a lot of people hate him for being popular then Cheollie came in the picture. He became untouchable, everyone respects Cheollie since his the captain of the basketball team and his really kind to everyone.

Mingyu was startled when Jeonghan sits beside him and watched the tv. He looked at the other stretching his legs, his milky white legs. Why on earth does he need to wear such short pants, that’s what exactly on Mingyu’s mind.

"Babe? You still there?" Wonwoo said on the other line.

"Yeah, babe still here. Sorry... you were saying?" Mingyu said and try to focus on the tv and to what is Wonwoo talking about. He was about to stand when Jeonghan suddenly went over him. Bending down going to the other side looking for something.

"What the fuck!" Mingyu hissed. Mingyu’s eyes are fixed into Jeonghan’s butt that is in full display, well almost because the older is bending in four and humming.

"Hey, Babe! No cursing." Wonwoo said sound mad.

"Sorry babe... it’s just that there a HUGE insect crawling." He said then looked at Jeonghan who is frowning looking at him.

"Who are you calling an insect?" Jeonghan said raising the remote and slap it into his head. Then sit again.

"Yah!" Mingyu said rubbing his head.

"Shut up," Jeonghan said and glared at him. From the other line he heard his boyfriend, Wonwoo starts laughing.

"Is that Jeonghan Hyung? Hahaha, you two should start getting along with each other." Wonwoo said but Mingyu just snorted.

"In your wildest dreams Babe. Not gonna happen." Mingyu said and just stand leaving the pouting Jeonghan who watched him walked away going to his room.

"Such a loser." Jeonghan murmured and just turn the volume of the television up.

“What are you doing?” Jeonghan said and Mingyu looked at him then to the clock.

“It’s 3 am why are you awake?” He asked the older and Jeonghan just yawn stretching his hands up lifting his shirt showing Mingyu his thighs that the younger shamelessly stare at.

“I smell your ramen.” He said walking towards Mingyu and looked at the pot.

“Do you want some?” Mingyu asked him but the other looked at him.

“That’s new... your kind to me and I want that ramen I’m hungry,” Jeonghan said walking towards the table and just wait for Mingyu to serve the food. Mingyu didn’t argue anymore. He just prepares the food silently while hearing Jeonghan humming. They eat in silence and Jeonghan volunteered to wash the dishes. He watched the older bend down at the sink and he just breathes out.

“I’m literally going to hell.” He said to himself then looked again to Jeonghan who is busy washing the dishes. Mingyu can feel the burning desire within him.

Yes, he hates Jeonghan not because he is popular and got some attitude like what the other knows. To be honest he hated Jeonghan cause he brings out the hell in him. As much as he wants to denies it, the first time he saw him, he can’t help but jerk off thinking him. But then the next thing he knows Seungcheol is introducing the beautiful man to everyone.

“Just for tonight. Just once...” Mingyu said going to Jeonghan’s back and even rubbing his growing groin to the older’s ass. Jeonghan stopped what his doing when he felt Mingyu’s presence plus that hard thing rubbing him.

“Mingyu! What the?” He said trying to face the other but Mingyu pushes him down.

“Just this once Hyung. I’ve been dying to do this to you. To fuck you senseless.” Mingyu said in his raspy voice that send shivers to Jeonghan’s body making him feel hot. Mingyu continues to grind behind him even holding his hips in place.

“Ahhhh Mingyu stop...” He moaned placing his hands on the corner of the sink and bite his lips.

“You want me to stop huh? But you're enjoying it... look.” And Mingyu grabs the others cock and start jerking it outside his short boxers.

“Mingyu please...” Jeonghan said. He knows it’s bad, he is with Seungcheol but Mingyu is a walking temptation. With his tall frame, tan sexy skin and he knows he is huge because he can notice it every-time the other will wear something that is quite fit. He can’t help but imagine it in his mind.

“The dishes can wait but not me,” Mingyu said pulling Jeonghan to turn around and place his both legs on his waist and letting him sit by the counter.

“Mingyu this is so wrong..” Jeonghan said while holding Mingyu’s hair and grabbing it hard. Mingyu starts kissing his neck and his huge hand starts touching his body.

“Yes... but just for tonight! I have this huge desire to fuck you and maybe after tonight. It will be over cause I hate you remember?” Mingyu said pulling Jeonghan’s shirt and helping the other remove it.

“Just for tonight,” Jeonghan said and Mingyu nods.

“Just for tonight,” Mingyu answered and kissed Jeonghan hard which the other return with the same intensity. Their kiss was sloppy and messy. Both of them wants to dominate each other and Mingyu is winning. Jeonghan almost pleads him to place his finger deeper inside him.

“You like that? You like my fingers buried inside you, Hyung?” Mingyu said watching Jeonghan’s face showing how he enjoys the pleasure from Mingyu’s fingers trying to loosen him up.

“Yes... oh God yes...” Jeonghan answered kissing Mingyu’s neck leaving marks. Mingyu continues to fuck his hole with his finger and Jeonghan knows he's about to cum but the other remove his fingers.

“The fudge,” Jeonghan said looking mad.

“Relax, you don’t want to cum using my fingers only do you. How about you suck me first Hyung.” Mingyu said playing with his huge cock that’s pointing at Jeonghan. The older bite his lips and almost jump from the counter.

He touches the huge cock in front of him, slowly he started jerking Mingyu off. The other holds his shoulder and he can’t take his eyes off from his huge member, leaking with precum.

“Hyung... I want your mouth.” Mingyu said pushing Jeonghan to kneel in front of him. He kneels in-front of Mingyu and he licks the tip that earns a moan from Mingyu.

“I know your huge but not this huge Mingyu...” Jeonghan said before licking Mingyu’s cock before he places it inside his mouth.

“Oh, Jesus... your mouth is so hot and tight...” Mingyu groans slowly thrusting inside while moaning. He looked down and saw Jeonghan looking at him with a mouth full of his cock.

“You look so beautiful with my cock Hyung..” Mingyu said grabbing Jeonghan’s hair and start thrusting a little faster and Jeonghan holds both Mingyu’s thighs for support.

“Arhmmm... “ He moans feeling great. Feeling good that he can make Mingyu lost his shit just with his mouth.

“I’m cumming Hyung. Fuck it.” Mingyu thrust faster and one big thrust he spilled his cum inside Jeonghan mouth and the other just drunk it all. Mingyu watched Jeonghan sip everything from his still hard cock. He licked every single cum from Mingyu.

“You taste good..” Jeonghan said standing up and placing his two hands in Mingyu’s chest still licking his lips.

“And your fucking hot Hyung..” Mingyu said kissing him again and even tasting his own cum but he doesn’t care. He was in awe with how Jeonghan swallows his cum.

“Wonwoo never swallows..” Mingyu said kissing Jeonghan’s neck and pulling him closer.

“Don’t worry I don’t swallow Seungcheol. I was curious what you taste and I might say. You taste amazingly good.” Jeonghan answered that makes Mingyu hard as fuck. Jeonghan saw how his eyes mirror lust and desire.

“You deserve a good fuck then...” Mingyu said embracing Jeonghan tight and lean at the wall. He raises Jeonghan’s both legs and aligns his leaking and hard cock into the older’s hole.

“Then fuck me Mingyu. I’m your tonight.” Jeonghan whispered and Mingyu doesn’t have to be told twice. With one strong thrust, his already balls deep inside Jeonghan who closes his eyes. He felt full. He can feel every vein from Mingyu’s huge member.

“You're so huge..” He moans that makes Mingyu smirk and kiss his cheeks.

“I’ve been told but you're taking me good Hyung,” Mingyu said planting tiny kisses on Jeonghan’s face while he starts his slow pace.

“Ahhh Mingyu...” Jeonghan moans when he hit a certain nerve inside him.

“Damn that feels good..” Mingyu said and gritted his teeth trying to control himself.

“Faster Mingyu... fuck me..” Jeonghan whispered and Mingyu thrust faster making Jeonghan crazy with the pleasure washing over him.

“Fuck, your so tight! Your hole keeps on sucking me back.” Mingyu grunted while thrusting hard. Jeonghan reached for his neglected cock and Mingyu look at it.

“Hyung your huge also.” He said and Jeonghan chuckled and kiss Mingyu to shut him up. They kissed while Mingyu fucks him and he jerks himself.

“Ohhh... fuck I’m near... Mingyu...” He said and Mingyu thrust faster making Jeonghan almost scream when his spot was abused multiple times.

“Just cum Hyung. I want you to cum and to see how beautiful you are.” Mingyu said grinding his hips then thrust back. He repeats it multiple times until Jeonghan release string of cum that covers their chest. Followed but Mingyu who released his cum inside Jeonghan’s holes

“Fuck that was hot...” Mingyu said still not removing himself inside Jeonghan hole. He can feel the hole sucking him more.

“You make me tired,” Jeonghan whined placing his head on the younger shoulder and hugging his neck.

“But we’re just starting Hyung. I told it’s just for tonight but that doesn’t mean I just want a 1 round.” He said and Jeonghan felt Mingyu getting hard inside him.

“Mingyu!” He hit Mingyu on the shoulders and the others laugh at him.

“Sorry, I can’t help it. 1st and last tho..” He said and kissed Jeonghan again while thrusting inside.


	3. 3

Jeonghan was walking at the corridor checking his phone when he saw Seungcheol laughing with the basketball team.

"There he is!" Seungcheol said when he noticed Jeonghan and the other went near and smile at everyone.

"Hey, guys! How's the practice?" Jeonghan said and the guys almost answered in chorus. He looked at them and Mingyu is not with them.

"Where's the giant?" He asked and Seungcheol just laughs caging him on his arms.

"Still inside taking a bath. You know how slow that kid is." Seungcheol said kissing Jeonghan's neck but the younger was thinking another thing.

"Are you coming with us?" One of the members of the basketball team asked Jeonghan.

"Where?" He asked and Looked at Seungcheol who rests his chin on Jeonghan shoulders.

"They're planning to go on a trip," Seungcheol answered and he slowly nods his head.

"You can come, baby... As long as you and Mingyu won't kill each other. It would be fine." Seungcheol said while laughing and kissing his cheeks.

"Oh trust me hyung. We don't fight anymore." There's Mingyu who just got out of the locker room with his damp hair, jeans, and plain white shirt.

"That's good to know. I won't worry leaving you two alone now. Before, I was kinda hesitant to let the two of you just in one place." The others laugh with what Seungcheol said and Jeonghan just chuckles then looked at Mingyu.

"We're in good terms now Baby..." Jeonghan said sweetly at Seungcheol.

"You can always leave hyung to me. I will take care of him hyung." Mingyu said smiling bright and Seungcheol raised his hand with a thumbs up. 

"That's better. I trust you to always look after him when I'm not around. You know guys here at the university. They still eye Jeonghan as if he is still single." Seungcheol said pouting and Jeonghan bite his lips then glance at Mingyu who seems like he doesn't care about what Seungcheol is saying.

"Hahaha... Hyung do you want me to be his bodyguard now? I accept cash or transfer." Mingyu jokingly said and everyone laughs at them. Seungcheol asked Jeonghan to come over their place to copy his notes.

"Cook something good Mingyu-yah.." Jeonghan said and wink at the younger before following Seungcheol to his room. Mingyu just smiles to himself and went to the kitchen.

"Cheol!! Wait!!" Jeonghan pushed the older on his chest. He won't stop placing his kisses on the youngers white chest.

"You said you will copy my notes!" Jeonghan said and the other just laugh and remove his shirt.

"Baby you will be the death of me," Seungcheol whined and walk to get his towel.

"Sorry.." Jeonghan said smiling and fixing his polo while watching Seungcheol went to the bathroom. Once the door closed he sneaked out of the room and looked for Mingyu.

He saw the other busy stirring something on the pot that smells really good. He tiptoes and went to the youngers back and hug him.

"Hyung...." Mingyu said startled when he felt slim arms hugging him from the back.

"Smells really good," Jeonghan said burying his face on Mingyu's sexy back. Mingyu holds his hand after turning off the stove and pull him inside the laundry area and pinned him to the door kissing him senseless while groping his ass. 

"Hmmm.. Mingyu..." He moaned when he felt Mingyu's hardness against his.

"Yes, Hyung?" Mingyu looked at him that that boyish smile and Jeonghan just laugh a little and slap his shoulders.

"We can't do anything more. Cheol is taking a quick shower and will be back soon." Jeonghan said while panting because Mingyu starts palming his outside his slacks.

"But you're staying for tonight right?" Mingyu said kissing his jaw then back to his lips.

"No.. I can't Wonwoo will be here remember and I got a few papers to work on," Jeonghan whispers and starts moving his hips against Mingyu's hands.

"But Hyung..." Mingyu said whining and Jeonghan smiles at him and holds his face with his both hands.

"Some other time Mingyu-yah... Ahhh...Yes, Mingyu... I'm almost near..." Jeonghan moaned looking up biting his lips. From palming outside of his slacks Mingyu open his trousers and hold his member jerking it off.

"Shhhh... Not too loud Hyung." Mingyu said almost smiling. Enjoying the sight of Jeonghan being lost with pleasure and lust. Jeonghan shut his mouth looking at Mingyu's face. He holds into Mingyu's shoulder and closes his eyes tight as his release came.

"Look at that Hyung... You made a mess.." Mingyu teased him bringing his fingers full of the older cum into his mouth.

"Sinfully delicious," Mingyu said and Jeonghan looked at him with pure lust reflected on his face. Mingyu grabs a used shirt and helps Jeonghan clean.

"Thank you Mingyu-yah," Jeonghan said planting small kisses on Mingyu's face after.

"Remember? Hyung wants me to take care of you?" He said smirking and Jeonghan just chuckled. They listened before going out. Making sure that Cheol is still in his room. He sits on the stool by the counter and Mingyu went back to cooking.

"Have something to drink," Mingyu said placing a glass of iced cold soda and Jeonghan gladly accept it.

"What did I miss?" Seungcheol said when he finally finished taking a quick shower went to the fridge.

"Nothing much. Ah, Cheollie can I use your bathroom?" Jeonghan said and Seungcheol nods at him and he went to Cheol's bathroom to wash up. 

"Babe are you ok?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu when he noticed that he keeps on glancing on his phone. They are buying stuff to bring for the trip of the basketball team.

"Yeap, sorry babe. The team... you know they are so clingy asking me to buy stuff for them." Mingyu said grabbing Wonwoo’s hands and starts walking along the aisle.

Jeonghan saw Wonwoo’s post that he is with Mingyu and he thinks Mingyu needs a little teasing.

“Mingyu-yah... I need some food.” He wrote on his message smiling. He doesn’t have any class today since his professor went to a seminar and he doesn’t want to stay at the university either. He was about to place his phone down when it vibrates.

“I’m here at the grocery with Wonwoo, what do you want?” Mingyu said on his reply and Jeonghan smiled. He settled himself on the couch and type his reply.

“Something you can cook for me.” He replied while biting his lips.

“Hyung, you just want to see me.” Mingyu type smiling to himself then looked at Wonwoo who is busy with choosing which cereal to buy.

“Maybe, but can you blame me? Cheollie is busy with the preparations for the trip.” Jeonghan said looking at his phone then pout. Seungcheol has been so busy these days because of the trip plus the candidacy for the Student Council.

“Hyung, I’m sure you just don’t miss my cooking.” Mingyu teased him and he can’t help but laugh and bute his lips.

“That also. Please drop by here in my place...” He replied. There’s no use of denying it. That one-time thing was repeated a lot. It seems like they can’t get enough of each other. Especially him, Jeonghan. He would find himself sneaking just to get fucked by Mingyu.

“Joshua Hyung is not around?” Mingyu typed then hit send. He remembers seeing Joshua at the university this morning.

“He got some late shift at the cafe today.” He read Jeonghan’s reply. He smirks after reading it. He still can’t believe that he's doing it with Jeonghan. Come on, they hated each other but they complement in bed. He immediately typed his reply not wanting Jeonghan to wait.

“Ok, I’ll just settle our groceries and send Wonwoo home then I’ll go to your place.” He said but the older's reply makes him chuckle.

“Argh... and when is that!? I need you now Mingyu-yah...” He can already imagine Jeonghan’s beautiful face looking at him pouting his lips.

“You're such a whiny and clingy Hyung...” Mingyu said and Jeonghan on the other side literally pouts and raised his brow.

“Hell I am and I know you love it...” Jeonghan replied that makes Mingyu smile.

“I am. I love it...” Mingyu whispered and locked his phone when Wonwoo asked him if his ok.

"Babe, can I go ahead? Mom asked me to do some errands. I’m sorry..." Mingyu said when they were halfway eating. Wonwoo looked at him with worried eyes.

"Is auntie ok?" He asked and Mingyu quickly nods.

"She’s fine. She just wants me to do something for her. I’m sorry..." Wonwoo smiled and shake his head.

"It’s fine babe. Go, I’m sure it’s important." Wonwoo said and Mingyu reach for him and place a quick kiss on his lips before standing.

"I’ll message you later ok? Take care babe." Mingyu said and left. On his way out of the mall, he saw a cake display.

"Strawberry cake please." He ordered, remembering that it’s Jeonghan’s fave. After buying he went to his car and drove to Jeonghan’s place. Too excited to see the older one.


	4. 4

"Everyone go to your seats!" Seungcheol shouts. It's 3 AM and they are bound to be on the road going to their destination for the planned trip. Jeonghan yawn leaning by his seat and closing his eyes when someone taps his shoulders.

"Hmmm?" He answered slowly opening his eyes.

"Goodmorning hyung!" Mingyu greeted him followed by Wonwoo.

"Hello, Jeonghan hyung!" Wonwoo said giving him a happy smile.

"Morning guys..." He answered back but still sleep and he just wishes they can already get on the road cause he just wants to sleep.

"Didn't you get any sleep hyung?" Wonwoo asked who sit behind him and Mingyu beside.

"Nah... Seungcheol is in heat." Jeonghan said and Wonwoo tilts his head and looks at Mingyu.

"Heat?" He asked innocently to his boyfriend and Mingyu just chuckles and place his arms around Wonwoo's waist pulling him close.

"He is too horny last night." Jeonghan deadpan answer it then wears his earpods, fix his hoodie on his head and proceeds to sleep. Wonwoo on the other hand blush and Mingyu smiled at him.

"You heard him, they're busy last night," Mingyu said and kissed Wonwoo on his cheeks.

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo said looking around biting his lips.

"What? I just can't help it. You are beautiful when blushing." Mingyu whispered on the others ear that makes Wonwoo blushes even more. Jeonghan just smirk, of course, he can hear the two and he just fights the urge to give them a smug face. If only Wonwoo knows how his boyfriend fucked him senseless until his legs feel numb.

They arrived at their destination after almost 5 hours of travel. Jeonghan looked at the beautiful scenery in front of him. It was so calming and still, so early, the sun is not that painful when it hit your skin.

"Did you like it?" Seungcheol asked holding his hand and the younger nods at him.

"It's really nice!" Jeonghan beamed at his boyfriend and kiss him on his lips. Seungcheol smiled at him and hold his waist while they walk towards the reception where the others are already gathered. They booked the largest villa that has 5 rooms each. It's beachfront and the place is so quiet. He placed their bags on the carpeted floor and opened the glass door.

"Now this is a vacation!" Seungcheol said hugging Jeonghan from the back.

"But this is not a vacation Cheollie. You need to train remember." He said teasing the older but Cheol just pout and hide his face on Jeonghan's neck.

"I know... Sorry I won't be with you most of the time." Cheol said kissing his neck. He holds the others head and plays with his hair.

"It's perfectly fine baby. Wonwoo is here also, I can hang out with him." He answered but the other hummed only busy with his neck.

"Baby..." Seungcheol moans kissing Jeonghan and starting to touch him already when someone knocks.

"I'm gonna kill whoever this cockblock is," Seungcheol said looking so irritated that makes Jeonghan giggles. 

"Hi Hyung? Breakfast before training?" Mingyu said with a teasing smile behind him is Wonwoo.

"Get lost Mingyu. You really know how to ruin a mood." Seungcheol said that makes everyone laugh. He pulls Jeonghan and they all went to the breakfast hall. 

"So what do you want to eat?" Mingyu asked and Jeonghan looked at him. He's currently in front of the buffet table but he can't decide what to eat. 

"I don't know. Everything looks yummy." Jeonghan said and Mingyu just chuckles and get some crispy bacon, few bread and ham then place it to Jeonghan's empty plate.

"There you go. If you need anything else just tell me and I'll get it for you." Mingyu said softly and Jeonghan smiled at him.

"Thanks, Mingyu-yah.." He said and went back to their table and Mingyu just watched him. 

"Practice until lunch, then in the afternoon we can go to the market," Seungcheol said to everyone.

"Can I not come.." Jeonghan whined. Seungcheol held his hands and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Why? Are you ok?" Seungcheol asked kissing his hands.

"I'm good Baby... I'm just sleepy. I'll just help with our dinner bbq party." Jeonghan said and Seungcheol just smiles and nod at him.

"Fine Baby... But for now... Come on watch us get tan!" Seungcheol said kissing him on his cheeks that earn some hard teasing from the team. They went to the shore where they prepare some activities after their sumptuous breakfast. 

"Hey hyung, do you like some?" Wonwoo asked Jeonghan who is lying under the shade of the tree in one of the lounger. He looked at Wonwoo and saw him with a bowl of strawberry and watermelon. He immediately smiles and removes his sunglasses.

"Thanks, Wonwoo... you are so sweet.," Jeonghan said smiling at him and getting one strawberry and popping it into his mouth. Wonwoo blushed with the compliment from Jeonghan. The older rarely compliments people around him since he is known to be a snob and bitch to those he didn't know that's why Wonwoo is careful whenever he is around.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us later?" Wonwoo asked Jeonghan who now enjoys the fruits he brought. The other looked at him with puffy cheeks full of strawberries and lips in red.

"You looked cute Hyung! Hahaha..." Wonwoo can't help but laugh and giggle when he saw Jeonghan. He is too cute but the other just pout and try to swallow the berries before talking.

"Yah! Yah!" He said and Wonwoo tries to calm himself from laughing. He admires Jeonghan, college is full of different people. The first time he saw Jeonghan was at the library. The beauty was checking one book when a girl approached him and hand a box, which he guesses is chocolates. He saw how Jeonghan declined the gift politely and smile at the girl. Since then, he admires him. He is known to be a snob but he still has a heart and respect to other people. 

"Sorry Hyung, you're too cute and beautiful. Seungcheol-Hyung is so lucky to have you." Wonwoo said sincerely at Jeonghan.

"Awwww I know I'm pretty and yes Seungcheol is really lucky." He answered then winked at Wonwoo then laugh. "Your boyfriend is also lucky he can get a taste of me..." Jeonghan's naughty mind said to himself. They looked at the team who is now all drenched in sweat from nonstop sand training. Jeonghan's eyes travel from Seungcheol body then to Mingyu's.

"Both looking good..." Jeonghan whispered biting his lower lips. 

Right after lunch, Jeonghan went to their room thinking of how soft the bed is and how comfy he can sleep while they’re all busy.

"I just hope they will let me sleep until dinner. I’m really tired." He said removing his top and getting ready to take a quick bath before sleeping when someone knocks. He sighs and put back his shirt and went to open the door.

"Yeah Baby! Where’s your card?" He said when he opened the door.

"I don’t have it hyung unless you will give me yours," Mingyu said smiling at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought your feeling sick? You ate something bad right?" Jeonghan asked cause that’s what he heard from Wonwoo when someone asked him where is Mingyu. Mingyu push him inside and locked the door with a smile.

"I did but I already drink some medicine so I’m fine," Mingyu said leaning down and kissing Jeonghan’s lips aggressively. Jeonghan placed his arms around Mingyu’s neck and answer his kisses with the same intense passion.

"Your staying, so am I. We can do something fun..." Mingyu said kissing his jaw and pulling him closer to him.

"Really? Mingyu... wait..." Jeonghan pushed Mingyu a little and the younger looked at him questioningly.

"I want to take a bath," Jeonghan said with a little pout. Mingyu smirk and kiss his lips a quick one and carried him.

"Yah! Mingyu-yah!" Jeonghan said from shocked.

"Let’s take a bath together," Mingyu said then wink at Jeonghan. When they enter the bathroom he immediately shut the door and locked it.

"Let's take this off," Mingyu said removing his shirt followed by his short pants together with his boxers. The younger smile when he saw his Hyung how perfect in front of him. He starts kissing Jeonghan’s lips while holding his waist tight and grinding himself.

"Ahhh.. Mingyu...." Jeonghan moaned when he felt Mingyu hold his member and start stroking it while kissing his jaw.

"Why are you so hot Hyung? Hmmm... You drive me crazy just by your smile.." Mingyu said kissing his neck down to his collar bones. He holds Mingyu’s arm that is stroking his hard member now.

"Mingyu... Don’t leave any marks please..." He begs Mingyu and he saw the younger stilled then looked at him.

"But Hyung...." He whined but Jeonghan pulls him up removing his shirt.

"Not now Mingyu... you can do that some other time.." Jeonghan whispers and kisses him again. Mingyu’s hand cupped Jeonghan’s both cheeks and pull it towards his hard rock cock which is still clothed.

"Ahhh.. Yes... Mingyu... ahhh." Jeonghan moans when he felt Mingyu’s fingers played with his hole. He holds onto the younger’s shoulder for support. Mingyu is just watching Jeonghan’s beautiful face. He starts kneeling in front of Jeonghan’s hardness.

"What are you doing?" Jeonghan asked looking down. He's now leading at the door for support.

"I want to taste you Hyung. I want you to cum in my mouth." Mingyu said and slowly licking the tip of Jeonghan’s cock which makes Jeonghan moan and grab Mingyu’s hair.

"Ahhh Mingyu..." The younger smile with the reaction Jeonghan is showing. He licked his cock from base to its tip, tasting the precum on top. He played with its slit with his tongue which makes the other moan and dragged his hair.

"Suck it Mingyu..." Jeonghan demand but Mingyu got other plans. He holds the older’s thigh to steady him then begun to suck his balls while he strokes his cock.

"Oh my God.. Mingyu... ahhh... fuck..." Jeonghan moan loud that makes Mingyu even eager to suck Jeonghan off. He traced the veins on Jeonghan’s cock with his tongue making him shiver. He starts undoing his pants and brings out his own cock that’s leaking already and dying to fuck Jeonghan’s hole.

"You like that Hyung?" Mingyu asked looking at him and Jeonghan bite his lips and nods. He smiled at the older and licked the tip and slowly suck it, Jeonghan whimper from the sucking and trying to help himself to stand but Mingyu taps his leg to hive space only for him to play with his hole. He sucked and insert his middle finger in Jeonghan’s hole making Jeonghan moan.

"Fuck Mingyu... Ahhh...." He feels pain and pleasure at the same time. Mingyu sucking him while fucking his hole with his finger. He grabs Mingyu’s hair to fuck his mouth.

"Baby?" Jeonghan stops literally. He felt his heart jump out of his ribcage. He looked at Mingyu who stop sucking him, traces of saliva on his chin mixed with Jeonghan’s precum.

"Baby you ok there?" Seungcheol asked from the other side of the door. Jeonghan breathes in deep before he answers.

"Hey, baby... yes I’m ok." He answered looking at Mingyu who licked his lips sexily then smirk.

"I’m worried, I heard you.. hmmm..." Seungcheol said but Jeonghan didn’t understand it because Mingyu starts sucking him again and now even moving his head bobbing it and fucking his own mouth with his cock. Jeonghan closed his eyes and bite his lips to control his lustful moan.

"Baby?" Seungcheol said again and Jeonghan opens his eyes. He looked down and saw Mingyu looking at him with his cock inside and fucking him.

"Sorry baby... I’m not feeling ok. I think - - I also have an Up-set stomach.." Jeonghan reasoned out and biting his lower lips. He's about to come and Mingyu fucking his hole with his two fingers now is not helping.

"Oh shoot! Do you want me to stay?" Seungcheol said and Jeonghan was alarmed but the Kim Fucking Mingyu seems not bothered and continue sucking him hard and he knows in just a couple of minutes he will come. He will come hard as fuck.

"I’m fine ba-by. Just a little rest will do. I’ll join you guys la-ter..." Jeonghan answered already moving his hips, fucking Mingyu’s sinful mouth.

"Are you sure baby?" Seungcheol asked, still worried about his boyfriend condition.

"Yes, ba-by.... I’ll be ok." Jeonghan said holding into Mingyu’s head, looking at the younger who is teary eyes now from his fucking.

"Ok then... I’ll see you when I get back ok..." Seungcheol said.

"Yes, baby... take-care." Jeonghan almost moans when Mingyu pushed his finger inside him harder. He closed his eyes trying to stay calm and to hear if Seungcheol already left.

"I will... I love you.. Jeonghan." Seungcheol sweetly said and Jeonghan smile looking at Mingyu who is looking at him also.

"I love you too." He said and they heard footsteps going away and finally the closing of the door. He focuses on Mingyu, he smirks on the younger and starts fucking his mouth hard.

"Fuck I'm close Mingyu... I’m close..." Jeonghan almost screams from pleasure when he came and Mingyu hit his spot at the same time. He watches Mingyu with sleepy eyes suck his cum and clean his cock.

"Damn Hyung... that was so many..." Mingyu said removing his trousers completely. He smiled and let Jeonghan turn around hands on the door.

"Ming-yu..." Jeonghan almost falls down since he hasn’t recovered from high of his orgasm.

"You did great Hyung. He didn’t even notice that I was giving you the best blow job ever and that you're having the pleasure of your life." Mingyu said kissing Jeonghan’s shoulders while slowly pushing himself to Jeonghan’s tight little hole. Jeonghan closed his eyes feeling the pain if being stretched by Mingyu’s huge cock.

"Shhh... you're doing good Hyung... you're taking my cock like it was made for you," Mingyu said kissing his spine and even licking it. He starts moving and Jeonghan starts feeling the pleasure from it.

"Fuck Hyung... ahhhh..." Mingyu moans when he felt Jeonghan walls around his hard cock. He thrust fast and harder giving Jeonghan intense pleasure.

"Mingyu fuck... yes that’s it." Jeonghan moans when Mingyu hit his prostate and he almost lost his control. Mingyu rummaging him hard, in and out.

"I want you to come again Jeonghan. Come hard and screaming my name." Mingyu said while fucking the older hard who is a moaning mess. He can’t think straight anymore and Jeonghan knows with this state he will cum again.

"Cum-ming..." He said shutting his eyes tight as he feels it building up.

"Fuck just cum Jeonghan! Show me your cum..." A long and loud moan escape Jeonghan mouth when Mingyu hit his prostate hard and he cum really hard the same time Mingyu cum inside him.

"Ahhhh... Mingyu...." He moans gripping at the door. Mingyu thrust more inside him making sure he released everything inside Jeonghan.

"Now look at that... you always looked beautiful having your hole filled with my cum Hyung." Mingyu praised Jeonghan when he slowly pulling out and his own cock is coated with his cum. Jeonghan almost fell down but Mingyu’s fast reflex catch him.

"Opppsss someone is tired already." Mingyu teased the older and Jeonghan just smack his head and Mingyu laugh at him kissing him on his forehead and bringing him on the tub.


	5. 5

"Feeling better baby?" Seungcheol asked Jeonghan who's eating his bbq. Jeonghan looked at him and nods.

"Yeap, I fell asleep after my battle in the bathroom. Hahaha.." He said that makes Seungcheol laugh also. He reaches for Jeonghan's lips and wipes the sauce from the bbq with his thumb.

"Thanks, baby.." Jeonghan said smiling and the older just peck on his lips.

"Anytime baby. Tom, we will go island hopping with everyone." He said tucking Jeonghan's hair behind his ears.

"That would be fun but I'd rather stay out of the sun," Jeonghan said pouting that makes Seungcheol smile.

"I'll carry an umbrella for you baby." He sweetly said and kissed his forehead. On their side, Mingyu is watching the two while Wonwoo is busy getting their food. He knows his not jealous because he has his own boyfriend but he just can't help and feel possessive of Jeonghan every time he's with Seungcheol. He just closes his eyes sigh and look for Wonwoo and help him.

The next day was a busy one and there's no chance for Mingyu and Jeonghan to be alone. They went island hoping and stay for a couple of hours playing at the beach.

"This place is so beautiful," Wonwoo said sitting beside Jeonghan.

"Yes... So peaceful... Sadly we have to go back tomorrow to school." The older said lying on the white sand.

"I don't want to go back yet..." Wonwoo whined that makes Jeonghan chuckle.

"Say Wonwoo... How did you and Mingyu meet?" Jeonghan asked curiously. He knows Mingyu for 2 years now because of Seungcheol but Wonwoo, he just met him recently when he was introduced by Mingyu is one of the team parties.

"Oh.. We just met at the library, there's nothing special with our meeting. Just the usual clichés scenes we used to watch in romance flicks..." Wonwoo said smiling and Jeonghan stare at him. Wonwoo and he are quite different from each other. He is the type of person who is quiet and sweet. He knows that cause he saw him bringing a snack for Mingyu at every practice and his always there to support him.

"Really... Interesting... Sorry, I don't know much about it. You know we don't get along quite well until recently." He said looking at Mingyu who's playing dodge ball with the others.

"I'm glad that the two of you are getting along finally. I really like you Hyung..." Wonwoo said and that makes Jeonghan perfectly shape brows up.

"You like me?" He asked and Wonwoo nods. He notices that the younger is getting shy and even blush.

"Yes... Not romantically Hyung but... I like how you carry yourself. How confident are you and how you face other people." Wonwoo said slightly looking at him and Jeonghan laugh.

"Do you mean how I bitch out at everyone who gets on my way?" He said with a smile on his lips watching Wonwoo turn red amused Jeonghan.

"Hyung...." Wonwoo said shyly and looked away.

"Yah... Wonwoo... You are pretty. No wonder Mingyu likes you a lot." Jeonghan said afterward then stand. Wonwoo looked at him.

"I'm going inside, wanna come? I'd rather have a cold strawberry shake than to stay here watch them. Let's go?!" Jeonghan pulls Wonwoo to stand and to come with him. The younger didn't have a chance to protest so he just joins Jeonghan inside. Mingyu saw the two together and he wonders why.

"Joshua," Jeonghan called the attention of his best friend and housemate who seems very busy with editing his videos.

"Hi, Hannie. How's the trip?" He asked without looking at him and Jeonghan just frown and slouch at the couch.

"Tiring..." He said losing his eyes. Joshua looked at his best friend then smirked.

"Why do I have this feeling that you didn't enjoy it?" He teased and the older just grin. 

"The only thing I enjoyed is the fucking aside from that nothing else." He answered lazily that makes Joshua burst into a laugh.

"Did Seungcheol perform his best?" He asked and Jeonghan smiled.

"Yes, his very best..." But it's not Seungcheol, it's Mingyu. He smiled remembering how Mingyu didn't stop fucking him until he begged for it. That was insanely pleasurable for him and also for Mingyu.

"Shua..." He called Joshua and the others didn't look at him but answer.

"Hmmm...." Jeonghan sighs and pulls his hair.

"Awww... Jeonghan!" Joshua said slapping Jeonghan's hand away from his hair.

"I'm doing something bad..." Jeonghan said but Joshua just chuckle.

"You always do," Joshua said then smirked at Jeonghan.

"Shua... I'm serious.." Jeonghan whined and Joshua faced him.

"How bad is it?" He starts to get curious about it. It's rare for Jeonghan to say such things like this.

"So bad that you won't forgive me once you know what is it. So... I won't tell you." Jeonghan said the stand pick up his things and walk toward his room.

"Jeonghan!" Joshua shouted but the other close his door as if not hearing anything. He drops his things on the floor to remove his clothes and lay down on his bed. He was about to close his eyes to get some rest when his phone beep. He lazily gets it and checks who is it.

"...Hyung..." It's Mingyu. He was about to ignore it but another message just pops up.

"...Hyung I miss you..." Jeonghan read that makes his forehead creased. He types his reply right away.

"Since when did you become so clingy Mingyu-yah..." And hit send. He closed his eyes placing the phone on his chest.

"Since when? I don't know.. I just miss you. I miss being inside you..." Jeonghan almost laughs with the message.

"... Are we sexting Mingyu?..." He teased the younger and he can already imagine Mingyu pouting.

"... I'd rather do it real than do this..." That's what Mingyu said. Jeonghan just smiles and didn't bother to reply cause his too tired and sleepy.

"Jeonghan! Wake up!" It was Joshua banging his door. He looked for the time and it's 9 PM already.

"Shua... What do you need?" He opened his door with eyes still closed.

"I'm leaving." He said and Jeonghan looked at him then saw the other pulling a piece of small luggage.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jeonghan said with his panicked voice.

"Home... It's an Emergency. I don't know when will I go back but I will definitely be back. I'm sorry..." Joshua said to his best friend but Jeonghan just sighs and hugs the younger in return.

"Whatever it is I know everything will be ok," Jeonghan said and Joshua smiled at him.

"Of course. You take care here ok? See you when I get back." Joshua said and peck on Jeonghan's lips before going. 

“Class dismiss.” The long-awaited dismissal, everyone gathers their things and starts going out. Loud noises can be heard as the cause of the start for the campaign. Jeonghan look around and saw Seungcheol giving leaflets to the students and beside him is Wonwoo running for vice president.

They only have 3 days before the election and then after that, it’s gonna be the school yearly festival and the sports fest. Even professors are all excited for the said incoming week. It means relaxation since the newly appointed SC will handle all the school affairs.

“And what are you doing here all alone?” He looked up and saw Mingyu, wearing his university uniform.

“Watching our boyfriends convinced everyone to vote for them. Jeonghan said that makes Mingyu laugh. They both lean by the wall watching them.

“To be honest they don’t need to do that anymore. They will win for sure.” Mingyu said checking his phone and Jeonghan just shrugged his shoulders and walk.

“Hyung! Where are you going?” Mingyu said and Jeonghan looked back and smile at him.

“To my boyfriend...” He said with a sweet smile and jog going to Seungcheol who currently talking to some of his running mates. He saw how Jeonghan almost jumps to Seungcheol’s arm and the older catch him and even kiss Jeonghan in front of everyone.

Unknowingly, there’s something bitter building up on Mingyu. He clenched his phone when he saw Seungcheol’s arms snaking on the younger’s waist caging him into a tight embrace. He saw Wonwoo looking at him with a soft smile, he also smiles and waves telling him he will go ahead.

“Yow... you ok dude?” Jun asked, a member of the basketball team. He noticed Mingyu is not on the mood while they were having their practice. Mingyu looked at him and just sigh  
“I’m good just a little stress I guess.” He answered drying his sweat.

“Let’s go box. It’s still early.” Jun suggests and Mingyu stand. He needs to release some steam and some strong punch can help.

“Food food food!!” Seungcheol said with a tray full of Jeonghan’s fave.

“Thanks, baby...” He said helping the older with the food.

“I thought you will head home?” Seungcheol asked while starting to eat.

“That’s the plan but then I remember Joshua is not around and I’ll be alone,” Jeonghan said while licking his fingers with ketchup.

“When will Joshua be back?” Seungcheol said reaching for a tissue and wiping Jeonghan’s messy hands. The younger giggle and kiss him on his cheeks.

“I don’t know.. it’s been a week already. But we talked, business emergency.” He said looking at the milk in front of him, unable to decide which one to drink.

“Strawberry milk Baby.. the banana is mine.” The older said smiling and opening it for his boyfriend.

“Thank you. So as I was saying... I will be staying here and support you.” He said happily but Seungcheol looked at him and laugh.

“Baby, it’s hot. There’s gonna be a lot of students here and ai know you hate crowded places.” He said sweetly and Jeonghan just smiles.

“It’s fine. As long as I can support you.” jeonghan said and Seungcheol can’t help but drop a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

“Thank you, baby. I already win having you,” he said and Jeonghan slaps his shoulders lightly.

“Tell me when you're done so we can start eating,” Seungkwan said, another student running as secretary. Everyone laugh, it seems like they are watching the two exchange sweet nothings to each other.

“Where’s Mingyu?” Seungcheol asked Wonwoo who is sitting in front of them. Jeonghan also looked at Wonwoo waiting for his reply.

“He said he will be at the court to practice?” He said and Seungcheol nods.

“I was with him awhile ago. We’re watching the two of you giving flyers to students.” He said and Wonwoo smiled at him.

“I saw him there...” Wonwoo said softly and Jeonghan smiled at him. After a quick snack, they continue giving flyers. Seungcheol doesn’t want Jeonghan to join them and just let him sit in one of the tables not far from them. Jeonghan watched the students adore Seungcheol. He is famous for being a good leader plus he is the captain of the basketball team also. He felt his phone vibrated, he fished it from his bag and check it.

“Why would they need my portfolio?” He whispered. He just received an email from Ford Models, when he was high school him and Joshua used to do some modeling for a certain brand of clothes. They did it out of curiosity and they want to earn money without asking their parents to afford the place where they live now. He decided not to reply to the said email and focus on watching Seungcheol giving a short speech to the students.

“Baby there’s an emergency meeting for all the candidates..” Seungcheol said when he approaches Jeonghan and the younger frown. He's been waiting for almost 3 hours now for Seungcheol to finished.

“Can’t I wait?” He asked his boyfriend.

“As much as I want you to wait, I don’t know what time we will be finished.” He said holding Jeonghan’s face.

“Fine. You're neglecting your studies.” He said and looked at the older and Seungcheol smile at him.

“My baby is so worried about me. I’ll be fine baby... don’t worry ok?” He said and kissed Jeonghan on his forehead.

“Whatever Cheollie. Where're your notes? I’ll copy our lecture for the classes you didn’t attend.” He said pouting and Seungcheol pulls him for a tight hug and kisses his hair.

“Thank you, baby. You're my Angel, I love you so so much Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said and kiss him on his lips now.

“I love you too...” Jeonghan answered the other and hold his hands.

“My notes are still on my locker at the gym. I’m so sorry baby...” Seungcheol said and Jeonghan just smiles at him.

“Hi Hyung!” Jun greeted Jeonghan when he saw him. His with the other players and they seem to be on their way home.

“Hey Jun!” He greeted back and so with the other players greeted Jeonghan. He went to the locker room, it’s quiet and just a faint sound of shower can be heard. He checked where’s Seungcheol’s locker and opened it.

“Why is that person so messy.” He whispered when he saw shirts and trousers just pile up on the locker not folded. He looked for the notebook he needs when someone holds his waist.

“Yah!” He screams and faces whoever it is. And there he saw Mingyu dripping wet with the only towel wrapped around his hips and another tower used to dry his hair.

“Hyung it’s me. What are you doing here?” He asked watching Jeonghan blush in front of him.

“I’m just getting Cheollie’s notebook. I’m on my way home.” He said trying to look somewhere but Mingyu being teased he removes his towel and walked towards Jeonghan.

“Uh-ah... You're not going home just like that. We’re going to play the game we love.” He said placing Jeonghan’s arms on his neck and kissing the older deep and not letting go of his waist that he already grip tight.


	6. 6

"Mingyu wait... we cannot do it now?" Jeonghan said and Mingyu just looked at him.

"And why is that?" He asked while he starts kissing Jeonghan’s face down to his jaw.

"I must get home..." He said trying to push Mingyu away. The younger stop and looked at him.

"What’s with the sudden ...." He looked at older intently. He knows something is up.

"Nothing. Get dressed now Mingyu-yah, if I need a fuck I’ll call you but now I need to go." Jeonghan said turning his back on Mingyu gathering his things and Seungcheol’s. He runs out of the locker room and didn’t look back. He went to a cafe before heading home.

He was surprised he decline a good fuck with Mingyu. It’s been almost a week since the last. He just sighs and looked outside and watch the people come and go. He's getting bored and he knows this is not good. He finished his drink and went home.

"...Hyung.... are you mad at me?.." It was a message from Mingyu, he stares at his phone and decided to just turn it off and went to bed after all his homework. He doesn’t feel like talking to other people now.

"How was the campaign?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo while they were having lunch together with the other members of the campaign group the next day.

"Good! I think it’s gonna be a landslide Everyone loves the group." Wonwoo said smiling and helping Mingyu with his food. The other nods his head and looks around and saw Seungcheol alone talking with other members.

"Where’s Jeonghan Hyung?" He asked out of nowhere.

"He is sick. Seungcheol Hyung was talking to him awhile ago and I’ve heard that Jeonghan Hyung is sick and can’t go to school." Wonwoo said looking worried. Mingyu didn’t comment but he thinks maybe that’s the reason why Jeonghan refused him yesterday.

"You ok Hyung?" Wonwoo asked Seungcheol when he says down in front of them.

"Been trying to contact Jeonghan but his not picking up. I’m pretty sure he didn’t eat anything. He doesn’t know how to cook." Seungcheol said, eyes glued to his phone.

"I can check on him if you like Hyung." Mingyu volunteered and Seungcheol looked at him.

"Practice was postponed cause coach is not around then your not also there. And my class already ended." He said then shrugged his shoulders. The older sigh and hands him a key card.

"Here use it. I know you're a good cook, please do me a favor. He is sick and I don’t want him to eat such foods like he always does. Joshua is not yet home and alone. As much as I want to take care of him I can’t leave everyone here." Seungcheol said and Mingyu take the card and looked at Wonwoo.

"It’s ok right babe?" He asked Wonwoo and the other smiled at him.

"Please take care of Jeonghan hyung babe.." He said and kissed Mingyu on his lips and the other just finished his food and went on his way to Jeonghan’s place.

The whole unit is so quiet. He placed his bag at the couch before checking Jeonghan’s room and there he found Jeonghan lying on his bed. He slowly went near the older to check on him, he touched his forehead and he is burning hit from fever. He decided to cook something for Jeonghan and prepare a quick sponge bath. While waiting for the food to be cooked he went to the other’s closet and get something to wear for him.

“Hyung... Jeonghan...” He tried to wake up Jeonghan and he stirred looking lost at him.

“Mingyu?” He said and the younger helped him sit up holding his back and waist. Mingyu can feel how hot Jeonghan’s body and that he is really sick.

“Hyung... you have to take a sponge bath so we can replace your clothes and to make your fever go down. Ok?” Mingyu said and Jeonghan just places his head between his neck.

“I don’t feel good Mingyu-yah...” Jeonghan whined and doesn’t have any plan to love. Mingyu sigh and carry Jeonghan to the bathroom. He starts undressing the older and he noticed how red his face is and eyes closed.

“Let me help you ok? After this, you will eat and rest.” Mingyu said sweetly and kissed Jeonghan’s forehead. After undressing the older he placed him on the tub full of water and start bathing him. It was quick and Mingyu towel dries him and immediately brought him to his bed, dressed him before getting the food and brought it to the room.

“Come on Jeonghan... you need to eat ok?” Mingyu said to Jeonghan who is sitting and leaning at the headboard.

“I’m not hungry. I just want to sleep Mingyu please.” He begged but Mingyu holds him to keep the older awake.

“No, you will eat and drink your meds,” Mingyu said forcing Jeonghan to eat. Without any energy to argue, Jeonghan forced himself to eat and finish what Mingyu made for him and drink the medicine.

“Yeah, babe... I’m sorry.” Mingyu was talking to Wonwoo in the other line.

“Is he really that sick? Seungcheol Hyung is so worried.” Wonwoo said and Mingyu watched Jeonghan sleep silently on his bed wrapped in his thick covers.

“Tell him that Hyung is getting fine. I won’t go home until his fever goes down. Maybe I’ll stay the night.” He said unconsciously and he heard Wonwoo just sigh on the other line.

“Ok babe... don’t forget to eat ok? Get some sleep too.” Wonwoo reminded him and Mingyu just listened to him. After talking to Wonwoo he went near Jeonghan and check his temperature. It’s slowly going down and he sighs with relief.

He took a shower and wear some of Jeonghan’s clothes. Before preparing something to eat for himself. He checked his homework and after finishing it he went back to Jeonghan’s room and lay beside him pulling him closer and Jeonghan’s arms automatically wrapped around his waist.

Jeonghan woke up with the smell of food and he tries to look for his phone to check the time. Knowing it's just 7 am he went back to cuddle his pillow and ignore his crumbling stomach. But still, it won't stop until he finally decided to stand and went to the kitchen just to find Mingyu busy cooking.

"What are you doing here Mingyu-ya?" He asked with a frown and the younger looked at him all smiles. Even wearing Joshua's apron.

"Hyung, I've been here since last night! Don't you remember?" He said and went to Jeonghan to peck on his lips.

"I wouldn't ask if I remember, genius." He answered and went to sit in the kitchen stool by the breakfast nook. The younger just smile and continue cooking.

"I'll be finished in a few." He just said placing a warm cup of coffee in front if Jeonghan.

"Thanks. Don't you have class?" He asked Mingyu and the other shook his head. 

"Don't have one today but got some practice by 5 PM," He answered and Jeonghan just nods and sip on his coffee.

"Who gave you the keycard?" Although Jeonghan already has an idea who, he just want to confirm it.

"Seungcheol hyung. He was worried about you and sorry he couldn't take care of you. So, I volunteered." Mingyu said and Jeonghan can see something in the youngers eyes and he just smiles. He didn't comment and just wait for Mingyu to finish cooking so they can eat.

They eat in full of noise, why? Mingyu keeps on talking about his classes, the busy week ahead because of the SC celebration, the basketball game, and other stuff and he just chooses to listen. After breakfast, they went back to Jeonghan's room.

"You should go home," Jeonghan said and Mingyu who is lying comfortably on his bed looked at him with his brow up. 

"Why are you throwing me out after I took care of you?" He said but the older just smile at him, crawl over his lap and sit there.

"I'm not throwing you out silly. I'm just worried that maybe you need to see Wonwoo..." He said softly and Mingyu caressed his cheeks.

"Well, he's busy. Busy with Hyung about their campaign. Today is the last day and they need to focus on it." Mingyu said starting to play with Jeonghan's shirt.

"I should be helping Seungcheol if that's the case," Jeonghan said and Mingyu just smiles.

"You're not needed there but I need you here." He pulls Jeonghan's nape close to him and kisses him deeply. His other hand on the olders butt groping it tightly and trying to grind it against his throbbing hardness.

"Ahhhh Mingyu... You're hard already?" Jeonghan said when the younger separate their lips.

"I'm dying to be inside you again Hyung. I was just stopping myself last night because I know you're sick." He said and kissed Jeonghan's jaw down to his neck. Jeonghan moans when he felt Mingyu's hand working on his sweats. Then he just realized Mingyu already on top of him with a smirk.

"I want you naked on top of me hyung. Riding my cock moaning my name again." Mingyu said pulling Jeonghan's sweats down together with his boxers and then climb up removing his top. He started kissing Jeonghan's neck again sloppily down to his chest.

"I always dreamed of this hyung. I love to worship your body and to hear you moan.." Mingyu said licking Jeonghan's pink nipples.

"Awww Mingyu..." He moans when he felt Mingyu's hardness press against his own.

"Undress now Mingyu." He said and Mingyu chuckle kissing his lips again.

"I'm the one giving orders here baby..." He said and stand, slowly he removes his shirt and his pants freeing his huge cock waiting to be buried inside Jeonghan's tight, warm hole. Jeonghan stands and kneels on the bed reaching for Mingyu's hardness.

"Fuck hyung......" He moans when Jeonghan kitty licks the head of his cock and even give small kisses on it. He holds Jeonghan's hair but the older didn't mind at all. He is too busy tasting Mingyu and making him feel the pleasure of being inside his mouth. He slowly opens his mouth and places Mingyu's hard cock inside with his tongue playing with it.

"Ahhh... Hyung... Why are you so good at this... Ahhh... Fuck hyung..." Mingyu moans while slowly thrusting inside Jeonghan's mouth. He looked at Mingyu and he saw how beautiful Mingyu with his eyes closed from feeling so good.

"I'm gonna fuck your beautiful sexy lips Jeonghan and your gonna swallow it all..." Mingyu grunted starting to catch the pace. Getting faster and faster, Jeonghan almost chokes cause of how big Mingyu's cock.

"I'm cumming hyung. Arghhhh..." And one big thrust he comes inside Jeonghan's mouth and he watched how the older suck his cock. Milking and cleaning it even licking it whole until his balls. He closed his eyes, hands still on Jeonghan's hair.

"Baby's tired already?" Jeonghan said and Mingyu looked at him just to see the other licking his lips that still has some trace of his own cum.

"Fuck hyung. You're so hot..." He said and Jeonghan pulls him to sit on the bed and went to his lap again.

"I know I'm hot Mingyu. That's the reason why you can't resist me." Jeonghan said with a sexy smirked playing on his lips. Mingyu gropes both his butt cheeks and even slap it hard.

"Awww that hurts..." He whined but the younger just smile.

"Really? But it would be fun seeing my handprint on your sexy ass cheek hyung? Don't you think?" He said kissing and lapping Jeonghan's jaw again.

"Yeah but it hurts..." Jeonghan said like a baby and Mingyu smile between kissing the olders shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I won't do that again baby.." Mingyu sweetly said and kiss Jeonghan's lips. The other placed his hands over Mingyu's neck while slowly grinding his hips on Mingyu's cock that's starting to get hard again. He felt Mingyu's finger slowly playing with his rim. Easing it in and out.

"Put it in please..." He begged and who is Mingyu to deny such a request. He immediately eases his finger inside Jeonghan who whimper from the sudden intrusion.

"Add more baby ..." Jeonghan said with closed eyes and biting his lips. Mingyu enjoys watching Jeonghan's face whenever he feels good while they're having sex. It's so erotic that he wants to capture it in a video. He inserts two fingers inside, scissoring the hole. Making it ready for his huge cock and then Jeonghan starts moaning already.

"Ohhh... Mingyu your fingers can reach so deep. I love it. Oh my God.." He moans kissing Mingyu again while moving his hips fucking Mingyu's fingers inside him. Mingyu's other hand reach for their cocks holds it together rubbing it.

" Oh... Fuck .. Fuck... I don't want to come like this. I want you inside me." Jeonghan said and Mingyu slowly removes his fingers inside Jeonghan. The older reach for Mingyu's cock and aligned it with his hole. Slowly he sits on it while biting his lips trying to stop himself from moaning loud from the pleasure of being stretched with the huge cock. Mingyu, on the other hand, is fascinated with how his cock disappears inside Jeonghan's warm tight hole.

"You ok?" He asked the older when Jeonghan finally buried Mingyu's cock inside him. He can feel every single vein pulsing inside. He looked at Mingyu and nod a little. 

"It feels so great. Your so big, I can feel you inside me even growing more. Ahhh fuck..." He moans when Mingyu suddenly moves his hips making it slam again Jeonghan's prostate causing his own cock to leak.

"Look at that. Your so hard hyung and getting bigger also." Mingyu said touching Jeonghan's own cock playing with its head with precum.

"Do you want me to fuck you Mingyu?" Jeonghan asked and Mingyu looked at him curiously. The older starts to move slowly grinding his hips while Mingyu is inside of him.

"Fuck me? Bottoming?" He said while griping Jeonghan's cock tightly.

"Ohh fuck... Oh, fuck that feels good...." Jeonghan moans when he went up and slams down hitting his prostate with Mingyu's cock. He repeats it looking at Mingyu's eyes.

"Ahhh... Yes... Yes... I'm going to fuck you Mingyu with my cock and I'm going to make you cum without touching yourself. Do you like that huh?" Jeonghan asked biting his lips and moving faster already. Mingyu hitched his breath watching Jeonghan. His other hand busy with the olders huge cocks also and the other on his waist helping him.

"You can try to fuck me hyung and I would be grateful...." Mingyu hissed. He can feel it already. His cumming again same with Jeonghan who is starting to moan.

"Oh.. Fuck... Your cock is making me crazy as always. Fuck Mingyu... I'm cumming... Fucking shit..." He almost screams when he felt Mingyu shoot his load inside him so warm and he felt sexy that it drives him to cum also. He closed his eyes while slowly rocking his hips, asshole full of Mingyu's cum and Mingyu jerking his cock with his cum. He was so tired that he leans into Mingyu's chest and the other hugs him tight.

"Mingyu..." Jeonghan called for him.

"Hmmm...." He answered and kissed Jeonghan's hair.

"I'm serious I want to fuck you." He said with his eyes closed and Mingyu chuckled.

"Whatever you like hyung. Whatever makes you happy.." Mingyu said kissing Jeonghan's sweaty forehead down to his lips, Jeonghan answers his kissing with a sloppy lazy one before drifting to sleep leaving Mingyu still inside his hole. 


	7. 7

“Hey, baby! Congratulations!” Jeonghan greeted Seungcheol. As expected he won as the SC president and Wonwoo as the vice.

“Thank you, baby! Are you ok? Don’t you feel sick anymore?” Seungcheol asked holding Jeonghan’s face with both hands.

“I’m ok baby. Mingyu takes good care of me.” He said looking at Mingyu who has his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“Thank you Mingyu. As much as I want to be with Jeonghan we’re so busy.” Seungcheol said hugging Jeonghan’s waist. The younger smirk and smile.

“No problem Hyung. Jeonghan Hyung is sleeping soundly all the time. And I was bored watching over him.” He said then laugh. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and lightly slap the other.

“Babe! I’m glad you're fine already Jeonghan Hyung.” Wonwoo said smiling at Jeonghan and the older did the same.

“Thanks, Wonwoo. We should eat out to celebrate! Next week is a busy week for everyone!” Jeonghan said and they all agree. 

“When will Joshua come back?” Seungcheol asked Jeonghan who is busy with his buffalo wings. Jeonghan looked at him with lips full of sauce that makes Seungcheol coo.

“Haist... my baby still eats messily.” He said wiping Jeonghan’s lips with a tissue.

“Sorry... I don’t know when will Joshua be back. All he said is that it will take longer than he expects.” Jeonghan said almost pouting and Seungcheol smiled at him and peck on his lips.

“Don’t worry baby. After all the events in the university. I’ll be with you always making sure your back to being spoiled.” Seungcheol said rubbing their noses together and Jeonghan giggled.

“Ehem....” Mingyu said faking a cough. He's been watching the two and he can’t help but feel indifferent.

“Babe... let them be. They just miss each other.” Wonwoo calmly said holding Mingyu’s hand and the younger just looked at him with a small smile the glimpse at Jeonghan who he caught looking at them also.

Jeonghan smiled at him then continue eating. Mingyu knows there’s something. He's starting to feel something and he knows whatever it is will be a problem. He sighs and breathes out closing his eyes trying to clear whatever in his mind.

“Wonwoo! Do you want to come with me?” Jeonghan asked the other while they were on their way out of the restaurant. Mingyu and Seungcheol talking at the back following the two.

“Where Hyung?” He asked staring at Jeonghan’s beautiful face.

“I was planning to go to one of my photoshoots today. It would be fun!” Jeonghan said and Wonwoo looked at Mingyu.

“Huh?” Mingyu said looking at the two.

“Baby... you don’t need Wonwoo today, right? I want to bring him to the studio.” Jeonghan said smiling sweetly to his boyfriend and Seungcheol just nod.

“As long as Wonwoo is fine with it.” He said and Jeonghan looked at Wonwoo with his doe eyes expecting the other to say yes.

“I guess it’s fine. Mingyu?” Wonwoo said and Mingyu smile and nods at them.

“We also have to plan put game strategy. It’s been so long since we have a meeting.” Mingyu said and Seungcheol wink at Jeonghan smiling.

“Have fun, today baby. Tell me how it goes later ok?” He said and hug Jeonghan tightly then peck on his lips.

“Ok, I will. Don’t worry Mingyu I’ll take care of Wonwoo here.” He said and Mingyu just smiles watching the two walked away.

“Do you do this often Hyung?” Wonwoo asked watching Jeonghan sitting at the make up chair. The older looked at him through the mirror.

“Hmmm yeah... it’s been almost 4 years with Joshua.” He answered then close his eyes again while the make up artist fixed his hair.

“That’s really cool,” Wonwoo said full of admiration with Jeonghan. He already saw the magazine and other ads where Jeonghan was featured and the older looked really beautiful and stunning.

“Haha, it’s just a hobby Wonwoo. Would you like to try?” Jeonghan asked the younger but Wonwoo immediately shakes his head to refuse.

“The camera doesn’t like me.” He said even scratching his head a little and Jeonghan just laughs at him.

“Just a test shot Wonwoo. Come on, it’s fun.” Jeonghan said smiling and winked at the younger who get flustered by it.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Mingyu asked Jeonghan who is busy watching some series. They're currently in Jeonghan's place right after Mingyu went back. 

"Mingyu will be here any minute now!" Wonwoo said and Jeonghan just looked at him and tilt his head.

"I can go home on my own Wonwoo. I'll be fine." He said refusing the offer of dropping him off to his place cause it will bother the two. 

"No, please. I already told Seungcheol-Hyung that I will be the one to take you home." Wonwoo insists and Jeonghan just sighs and nods at him. Mingyu arrived at exactly 30 minutes after Wonwoo told him that he will be the one to pick them up.

"I'll be sending you home first babe. Jeonghan-Hyung and I live close to each other." Mingyu said when they were already settled inside the car. Jeonghan looked at Mingyu from the mirror and caught the younger-looking at him also.

"Oh! Yeah, I forget about that. Sure thing! that would be fine with me. Is that ok with you Hyung?" Wonwoo asked Jeonghan who is sitting at the back and the older just smile.

"Yeap." He said. On the way to Wonwoo's place, the two kept on talking about what happened to each other's day right after they went separately. 

"I can't stay with you, babe. I'm sorry.." Jeonghan heard Mingyu. Wonwoo is asking him to stay for the night because his parents won't be around but just like what he heard, the younger refused the offer. 

"Are you going to do something? Are you gonna get busy? " Wonwoo asked and Mingyu nods.

"I'll be doing some project with DK and we should finish it tonight so we won't have to do anything on the weekends." He reasoned out and Wonwoo just sigh.

"Fine, but call me, please? I really want to be with you tonight but it looks like..." He said and Jeonghan felt sorry for Wonwoo. He looked at Mingyu who is staring at him also. He just frowns and looks away, Mingyu can be so hard at times. 

"I'll make up to you Babe. I promise! Ok?" He said and kiss Wonwoo on his forehead.

"Is this your project?" Jeonghan asked panting while Mingyu is removing his clothes. After dropping Wonwoo to his home, they head to Jeonghan's place. Mingyu dragged him inside and start kissing him senseless like they haven't done it for a long time. 

"Yes, the very beautiful project that I can't even finish. Or maybe, I don't want to finish right?" He said holding Jeonghan's face and kiss him tenderly full of sweetness. Jeonghan placed his arm around Mingyu's neck and pull him closer to him. They shared kisses until he felt Mingyu carrying him to his room.

"Now be good Hyung and bend like a good boy you are," Mingyu said helping Jeonghan bend on the bed. Facing his hole on Mingyu's face. The younger still admire the hole and even touch it which made Jeonghan flinch with the contact.

"Sensitive are we?" Mingyu asked holding Jeonghan's waist on place.

"Mingyu, stop teasing me." He whined but Mingyu got other plans. He went down and spread Jeonghan's ass cheeks and lick his hole.

"Oh, my freaking god! Mingyu... That feels so good. Oh my..." Jeonghan moans clutching the sheets below him. He deep his head on his pillows trying to suppress his moans when Mingyu also played with his cock. He can feel Mingyu's tongue playing with his rim, playing and teasing it. He even sucks it and fucks it with his tongue.

"Mingyu please." He moans looking back.

"Tell me what you want Hyung?" Mingyu said removing his clothes throwing it on the floor.

"You... Inside me now." Jeonghan said with his eyes closed. He didn't hear Mingyu's response but he felt him rubbing his member against his hole. Slowly easing inside his hot tight hole that he hates to admit it, misses Mingyu's big cock. 

"Oh my... Shit, Mingyu ahhhh..." He moans when Mingyu starts moving, pounding behind him. Fucking his hole hard. Mingyu pulls him up and kisses his neck while slowly moving his hips behind him and fucking him.

"Mingyu... Yeah... That's it..." Jeonghan moans when he hit that certain spot. He almost cum without touching his own cock which always happens every time Mingyy is with him. 

"You want this Hyung? Me fucking you slow? Or fast? I prefer this one tho... I can feel every bit of you. You sweet, tight little hole clenching around me. It doesn't want to let go. Can you feel it? Can you feel your hole sucking me back inside huh? How thirsty you are? " Mingyu whispered on Jeonghan's ear while he plays with his left nipple and his right hand reaching for his cock.

"Mingyu... I'm almost cumming..." He said holding into Mingyu's arm.

"No your not," Mingyu said and hold his cock tightly and stop fucking him from behind. Jeonghan looked at him with his glassy eyes pleading for release.

"Your so beautiful Hyung. You should be mine only. Just mine. Tell me your mine and I'll let you cum." Mingyu said while slowly rolling his hips and hitting Jeonghan's prostate.

"Oh... Fuck... Yes, Mingyu... Ahhh..." Jeonghan is almost delirious now with too much pleasure from what the younger is doing 

"Come on be a good boy and tell me you just mine Jeonghan," Mingyu said grabbing Jeonghan's cock tightly that earns a lustful moan from the older.

"Mingyu, please. I'm cumming... Please..." He begged Mingyu but the other didn't even budge.

"No one is cumming unless you tell me your mine Yoon Jeonghan. Fucking mine." He said and start fucking Jeonghan fast again with his hand jerking the olders cock. Stopping every time Jeonghan is about to cum.

"Yes! I'm yours! I'm yours!" Jeonghan shouted and Mingyu kissed him hard and start fucking him hard while squeezing his cock. Jeonghan cum when he felt Mingyu shooting his load inside him, all hot hitting his abused prostate.

"I love you... I love you Jeonghan-Hyung..." Mingyu whispered kissing Jeonghan's shoulder while holding the other and supporting him so he won't fall. Jeonghan is too tired to answer but he clearly heard what Mingyu said he can't stop his eyes from dropping down. He just felt Mingyu pulling out from him and helping him lay down on his messy bed. Messy because all his cum was splattered on the sheets. He heard footsteps walking away and coming back. He is too tired to move, fucking Mingyu is always tiring because it's always wild. He felt Mingyu spreading his legs and wiping a damp towel on his legs up to his crotch and his hole. Then he went out again and when he came back he felt like Mingyu is changing the sheets for him.

"Have some rest hyung. I'll come back I promise... I love you.." That's the last thing Jeonghan heard before sleep caught him. 

"I'm not. I got to do something and you better get home also." Jeonghan said and he went to stand and go to the kitchen. Mingyu followed the older.

"But it's the weekend!" He said like a kid asking for something to his mom.

"I'm with Seungcheol tomorrow Mingyu," Jeonghan said with his cold voice and even faced the younger. Mingyu frown remembering what Jeonghan told him when they were making love. Yes, it's making love cause right now Mingyu knows to himself that he love's Jeonghan. He can't stop it and he won't stop it. The feeling is making him happy and just by looking at Jeonghan he can already feel his heartbeat so fast. He never felt like this before, not even with Wonwoo.

"But..." He was about to say something when Jeonghan cut him off.

"No buts Mingyu, why don't you go home Mingyu, Seungcheol just messages me and he will be coming over tonight." He said and the younger just looked at him.

"Fine but I'll see you on Monday ok? Goodnight Hyung, I love you." Mingyu said and even kissed Jeonghan on his lips before going out in a rush. Jeonghan looked at the door where Mingyu went out and sigh. Hearing Mingyu saying I love you to him seems so wrong on all sides. He went to get his phone and call Joshua.

"When do you plan to go home Joshuji? I hope soon?" He said Immediately once Joshua picked up the call on the other line.

"Well hello there Jeonghannie.It's early morning and your so grumpy, tell me about it." He told Joshua everything. Yes, everything, Joshua already has the slightest hint about the two but his just waiting for the confirmation from his best friend. How did he know? he would see Mingyu on their unit newly showered followed by Jeonghan who smells like someone who just finished having sex. Or sometimes he would hear noise coming from Jeonghan's room and will see Mingyu the morning after preparing their breakfast. So it was easy for him to figure out that the two is fucking behind their boyfriends.

"I need you here. Go home now..." Jeonghan said lying down on the couch watching the tv even though he can't understand a thing.

"If it's about Mingyu you can already..." Joshua said but Jeonghan cut him off.

"He said he loves me," Jeonghan said and Joshua stopped. They stay quiet for a couple of seconds before Joshua sigh and talk.

"You know what to do. It's just a game Jeonghan unless you also feel the same. That's gonna be a big mess." Joshua said and Jeonghan closes his eyes. Trying to look in himself if he felt the same way. Yes his happy and it's always fun with Mingyu. It's fun as long as the sex is good but he didn't plan to fall with him. Everything is just for fun. Everything is just for them, to have sex when available but not falling in love. He loves Seungcheol.

"A mess that I want to be in." Jeonghan quietly said and turn around facing back the television.

"Then why start something like this if you can't handle it," Joshua questions his best friend.

"You know how I feel about him, Joshua. I like him since I know but Seungcheol matters to me more." Jeonghan said biting his lips trying to stop himself from being too emotional.

"Jeonghan... I'll be home on Monday for you. Keep... keep sane till I come home ok? We'll figure out together?" Joshua sweetly said to his best friend. Jeonghan just sighs with relief knowing Joshua will be back.

"Hurry back and I want some chocolates," Jeonghan said and Joshua just chuckles on the other line.

"You hate chocolates, Hannie." He said and Jeonghan just grunted.

"I'm stressed right now. I need sweets. Just bring me some ok? See you Joshuji. I love you..." He said and hanging up. He turned off the tv and stand up. Good thing he has food at home and he doesn't need to go out for two days. He will definitely isolate himself before he can do a more stupid thing.

"My best friend is here!!" Jeonghan almost cries hugging Joshua so tight when he opened the door that Sunday afternoon.

"Mom heard that were talking and asked if it's you. You know mom loves you like her own. She even sends a lot of chocolates for you. Suit your self!" Joshua said giving Jeonghan a bag full of chocolates as they enter their unit. Joshua look around and almost frown at the older.

"Jeonghan! When was the last time you clean? The last time you eat decent food?" Joshua shouted cause Jeonghan was running around with chocolates on his mouth. The whole place is a mess. The pizza and Chinese boxes are all scattered, the chicken bones are all at the center table. The can of beer and soda are on the floor.

"Clean? What's that? Mingyu is the one who cleans." Jeonghan said sitting by the counter with chocolates. Joshua sigh and calls for a house to help to clean their place. Sure Jeonghan can be dirty at times. Literally but he tries to understand. This is the first time he went abroad for almost two months and his best friend was left alone with his fuck buddy who is now in love with him.

"Jeonghan.. Take a bath cause you stink. I will go take a rest we will have dinner outside. I miss eating some fresh kinds of seafood now." Joshua said and Jeonghan just nods and followed Joshua.

"Wait for the helper Jeonghan. Show her what to clean. You're a mess." Joshua said facing his best friend who looks like a poor bunny getting scolded by his owner.

"I know... Sorry, Joshuji. I love you and I miss you." Jeonghan said sweetly and Joshua just sigh.

"No hugging unless you take a bath Jeonghan.You smell like Mingyu, to be honest." Joshua teased the older who just frown and slap his arms.

"I already take a bath, Joshua Hong!" Jeonghan said and went back to the couch to wait for their house help. Joshua watched him retreat and he knows Jeonghan is not ok. He might be smiling like that but deep inside he doesn't know what to do with Mingyu.


	8. 8

"Hey Baby! what are you doing here?" Jeonghan looked back and saw Seungcheol with his teammates running towards him. He almost frowns when he saw Mingyu. He's been avoiding the younger. Not picking up his call, not even looking at his direction. He always makes sure that he is with Joshua or Seungcheol.

"I was waiting for Joshua." He answered and Seungcheol placing his arm around Jeonghan's shoulder kissing his cheeks.

"At the dean's office?" Seungcheol said looking at the glass door and saw Joshua talking to the secretary and it seems like the meeting is finished.

"Yes, he said it's something important," Jeonghan said and he saw Mingyu glancing at him and he just bites his lips.

"The almighty Seungcheol is here!"Joshua teased the oldest and the other just laugh.

"What are you doing there? Are you in trouble? You should have told me first. I'm the SC President." Seungcheol said sounding worried but the younger just laugh and even wave his hands.

"I'm in no trouble Mr.President. I just went there to talk to him about the days that I was away. I need to make up for the lost days and I was given a special project. Well Jeonghannie and I. I told the dean that Jeonghan will help me so I'll have my best friend for myself ok?" Joshua said smirking and winking at Jeonghan and the other just laugh.

"You two are planning something!" Seungcheol said and even whined and Jeonghan can't help but laugh at his boyfriend who hugs him even in front of a lot of people.

"Hyung!" Mingyu said trying to calm the older who acts like a child whenever Jeonghan is around. Jeonghan accidentally looked at Mingyu but the older then looked at Wonwoo who is half running and hold to Mingyu's arms.

"Sorry I was late," Wonwoo said but Mingyu just holds his hand and kiss his knuckles. Jeonghan saw the little action and can't help but raised his brow. Mingyu looked at him again and he just smiles sweetly at the two as if he wasn't caught looking at them.

"We better get going," Joshua said pulling Jeonghan away from Seungcheol.

"Yah!!" Seungcheol shouted but Joshua just ignored the older and pull his best friend out of the picture.

"That's a good save," Jeonghan said once they are settled in one of the benches under the tree away from the other students.

"If only you can see your self a while ago. You're ready to murder Wonwoo with your look and we can't afford you get in the jail just because you're so jealous of them." Joshua said mockingly and Jeonghan looked at him with his blond hair playing with the breeze of air.

"Do you still remember that day Joshuji?" Jeonghan said lying down and making Joshua's lap his pillow. Joshua played with Jeonghan's hair while the older close his eyes.

"The day Mingyu totally forget about you?" Joshua said and Jeonghan just shows his best friend his beautiful smile. Growing up together, Joshua knows Jeonghan more than anyone else. He was a neglected child, his parents were not home always and Jeonghan would be left with his nanny. Even on special occasions, they would just send something for Jeonghan but the other just throw it away calling his parents to go home but they never did. 

They were 6th grade when a young boy was introduced to them. Jeonghan was curious about him. He was younger than them but he is taller and Jeonghan didn't like that. He would bully the younger but he will just smile at Jeonghan and hug him. His parents were so in love with Jeonghan, a very beautiful young boy who looks like an angel but a very sneaky one. The boy's name, Mingyu.

"Yah Mingyu!" Jeonghan called for Mingyu. He was 14 and the younger is just 12 holding a basketball.

"Hyung!" Mingyu immediately runs towards Jeonghan who is standing beside Joshua. both of them in middle school already while Mingyu is still elementary.

"What are you doing here?" Joshua asked Mingyu and looked at his playmates that are watching them.

"I was waiting for you then I saw them. Can I come with you? I don't want to go home alone." Mingyu said with his puppy eyes even looking at Jeonghan who just sigh.

"Fine, hurry up." He said and the younger almost fall down from running back to get his things and say goodbye to the other kids.

"You're really fond of him." Joshua teased Jeonghan but the other just laugh and shake his head.

"I like him, Joshua. He seems to be my long lost brother." He said watching Mingyu run towards them with open arms and hug both of them. they all went home with Mingyu telling about his day non-stop to his Hyungs.

"I really don't like her," Mingyu said leaning on Jeonghan's shoulder. They are now all in middle school and Joshua went back to the US to fix some papers that's why Jeonghan was left with Mingyu.

"She keeps on following you anywhere Mingyu," Jeonghan said while reading.

"But I don't like her. I already told her that!" Mingyu insists on getting annoyed with the girl who keeps on following him anywhere confessing her love.

"Then maybe look for someone to pretend to be your girlfriend," Jeonghan suggests still looking at his book with his long hair blocking Mingyu's view with his beautiful face.

"I want you Hyung," Mingyu said looking at him and Jeonghan almost forgot how to breathe. He looked at Mingyu with wide eyes, making sure he heard the younger correctly and clearly.

"Stop kidding Mingyu. We both know your straight and you're not into me. Were a total opposite of each other even tho we grew up together." Jeonghan said nervously hands almost shaking and close the book instead. Mingyu took his hands and stare at him.

"Jeonghan-Hyung... I'm serious. I really like you and who told you I'm straight? the only person I know who is straight is Joshua-Hyung. It's either you will be my boyfriend or you will pretend to be but I'm sure eventually I can win your heart because no one will dare to get near you now that I'm around." Mingyu confidently said and touch Jeonghans cheeks.

"Mingyu, I told you. stop the nonsense because it is not funny anymore!" Jeonghan said. He can't tell that Mingyu is getting serious with what he is saying but still, he doesn't want to believe it because it will definitely hurt him if it was all joke. He really likes Mingyu since he can remember but he can't afford to have his heartbroken.

"Hyung, I swear I really like you. Wait! no, I love you Hyung. I realized that when we went to separate schools. I can no longer take the time I have to wait before going home because that's the only time I can see you and be with you. You don't believe me, do you? Mingyu said with his puppy eyes looking at Jeonghan with hurtful expression.

"But Mingyu. You can't.." Jeonghan said trying to remove Mingyu's hands on his.

"And why is that? You don't have a boyfriend I already drove them away, the guys who're planning to get to close to you. Hyung, from the start you're already mine." Mingyu aid kissing Jeonghan on his lips. Jeonghan's eyes went wide. It was his first kiss and Mingyu is the one who stole it. Mingyu Hold him closer pulling him closer to him and kissing him deeper. Jeonghan didn't protest anymore and just found himself answering the younger's kisses.

“Jeonghan-Hyung!” He looked back and saw Mingyu running towards them. With some of his classmates and on their way to the next class.

“Mingyu...” He whispers and Jihoon looked at him and smirk.

“Who’s the brat?” He asked and Jeonghan just smiles and chuckle. Mingyu is almost out of breath when he reached where Jeonghan and Jihoon were standing.

“What are you doing here Mingyu? I supposed you will be busy?” He asked and Mingyu sighs loudly before smiling at his Hyung.

“I just want to see you since we can’t see each other later and I won’t be able to send you home,” Mingyu said softly and Jeonghan smiled at the younger feeling loved. It’s been nearly a month since Mingyu confessed that he loves him but the younger didn’t even change a bit. Jeonghan even felt Mingyu being too clingy at times. Not that he complains but sometimes it’s overwhelming.

“That’s so sweet Mingyu but Jihoon and I are in a hurry now. We will be late for the next class.” Jeonghan said with his soft voice and the younger looked at Jihoon and bow a little. He knows Jihoon, the music prodigy, and genius of the school. Jeonghan, Joshua and he belong on the popular side, both distinguished between ladies and gents.

“I understand. I just want to see you and this.” Mingyu said and reach down to peck a kiss on Jeonghan’s lips then smirked and winked at the older.

“I’ll call you later Hyung. I love you.” Mingyu said half running away from them. As per Jeonghan, he was pinned where he stands and all red.

“Your little lover is such a sight,” Jihoon said tapping his shoulders.

“He's not little,” Jeonghan said and Jihoon burst to laugh because of what he said and when he realized it he turns extra red if that’s even possible.

“Jihoonie!” Jeonghan was embarrassed and would like to hit the other but Jihoon was fast running away from him. They end up running towards their class where Joshua is waiting for them beside his girlfriend, Faye.

“What the hell?” He said looking at the two who are both catching their breath from running.

“We just saw Jeonghan’s little boyfriend and the boy gave him a kiss in front of everyone,” Jihoon said sitting on his seat just in front of Joshua and Jeonghan on Joshua’s side.

“It’s not like that..” Jeonghan shyly said and fixed his hair and Joshua just looked at his best friend and laugh a little.

“Maybe it is. Your all red Jeonghannie... you're whipped, my dear friend.” Joshua said teasing Jeonghan too but the older smirked at him and looked at Faye who’s just listening to them.

“Coming from someone who just brought his girlfriend from LA back home.” He said and Joshua laugh loud and Faye gets all shy.

“No offense meant, Faye,” Jeonghan said winking at the other and Joshua slap Jeonghan’s arms.

“Stop flirting with my baby, Yoon Jeonghan,” Joshua said and Jeonghan looked at him then pout.

“You don’t love me anymore Joshuji. I hate you.” He said and Jihoon almost rolls on the floor from laughing.

“You two is the most annoying and irritating best friends I know!” He said while taking a pic of the two.

“Oh just shut. Just because you can’t get the attention of Hoshi you're going to laugh at us.” Jeonghan said smirking at the younger and Jihoon just frown and keep his phone.

“Harsh,” Joshua whispers on Jeonghan’s ear.

“I was never kind you know that.” He said fixing himself while looking at his phone where there are multiple messages from Mingyu telling him how good he looked when he blushed after he kissed him.

"Baby?" Seungcheol touch Jeonghan's cheeks when he noticed the younger spacing out. 

"You were saying something?" Jeonghan said smiling on his boyfriend and Seungcheol kissed him on his forehead.

"You were spacing out Baby, are you ok? Are you sick?" Seungcheol said holding Jeonghan's hands and kissing his knuckles. Seungcheol stayed at his place since Joshua went out to meet someone.

"I'm not. I just miss you Seungcheol. It's been so long since the last time we do this. I don't even know how it feels to have you in my arms." Jeonghan said sniffing Seungcheol's neck that makes the older laugh. he caressed Jeonghan's hair and kiss his head.

"I miss you too baby. I'm really sorry, I've been busy the past few days but you know I love you right?" Seungcheol said to Jeonghan kissing his hair and Jeonghan just hummed in response.

"I promise after school we can finally be together and we can do our plans," Seungcheol said andJeonghan smiled at him. Their plans? Seungcaheol and he got a lot of plans for their future. but having Mingyu now in the picture. Everything is blurred for Jeonghan. Seungcheol let Jeonghan sleep on his arms before bringing him on his bed. After tucking jeonghan on his bed, he sits beside the sleeping figure and watches him sleep.

"You know how much I love you right? I can take everything, everything just to be with you." Seungcheol said kissing Jeonghan's forehead before heading home.

"Hyung?" Jeonghan looked and found Mingyu on his back with his backpack clinging on his shoulder and some of his books on the other.

"Mingyu? What do you want?" Jeonghan asked coldly trying to show the younger that he is not interested in anything that he will say.

"Why are you avoiding me? As far as I remember, I didn't do anything to harm you or to... I just told you I love you." Mingyu said with his pleading voice placing his left arm beside Jeonghan's head and lean by the locker. Jeonghan closes his eyes and breathes out before facing Mingyu who is so close to Jeonghan's comfort. He placed his hand on the youngers chest and push him a little.

"Mingyu, please. I need space." He softly said but the other just chuckles.

"Hyung, were not even together yet. Why do you need space? I miss you Hyung. I miss your scent, your kisses, your voice, the way you moan my name. The way you feel around me." Mingyu whispered kissing Jeonghan's ears and even biting it.

"Mingyu stop. Please, I'm begging." Jeonghan said leaning away from Mingyu and he saw how hurt Mingyu is when he tries to move away.

"But Jeonghan, please. I'm begging you also. I just want to love you why won't you let me!" Mingyu almost screamed but he is still trying to be discreet and he doesn't want Jeonghan moving away and get scared of him just like now.

"Mingyu, what we have is just for fun. You know that! It should be a one time sex but of course, it didn't happen but still." Jeonghan tries to explain to Mingyu calmly because he doesn't want to catch the attention of the other students around. Mingyu holds his arm and looks at him.

"I kn0w and it's my fault. But please, just let me love you. I just want to do this." Mingyu asked him almost pleading with his eyes on him.

"I'm sorry Mingyu. I can't do this it is just a game remember, just for the sake of our curiosity and the undeniable sexual tension. You have Wonwoo and I have Seungcheol. We can't do this to them." Jeonghan said as he stares at the younger's face. He was trying to stop himself to be too emotional because once Mingyu saw him crying he won't stop chasing him.

"I know it's not. I know your lying Jeonghan. I know that you feel something for me. are you afraid? I'm telling you when everybody turns their back on you. I will be here. I will stay with you. I will be the one to protect you. I will be here to be that someone that you will always need. Just please, let me be by your side. Let me love you the way I want. The way I can. Please." Mingyu said and Jeonghan almost cries, he bites his lower lip so hard to stop himself from sobbing and try to look away but Mingyu pulls him closer and kisses his lips. He can no longer stop himself. He responds to the kiss as if it's the right thing to do. As if kissing Mingyu will change everything. Kissing him will make both of them free from their relationships. When kissing Mingyu means not hurting the people around them.

"Jeonghan..." They both stop kissing when they heard the voice. Jeonghan pushing Mingyu away from him and looking at the one who caught them.


	9. 9

"You two should be careful," Joshua said and Jeonhhan fixed his hair biting his lips. Joshua watched the two both get embarrassed and just shake his head.

"Seungcheol was on his way going here and I remember Jeonghan went this way and you Giant followed him. I stopped him before he caught the two of you. Don't you two stop fucking each other? Your both committed! stop acting like little rascals, your no longer Middle schoolers!" Joshua almost scolds the two and Mingyu looked at him with the knotted forehead.

"Joshua Hyung?" He said quietly, he feels like the same thing already happened before and he just can't remember where. Joshua looked at him and he knows what kind of look is that. Joshua looked at Jeonghan and pulled him close to him.

"Jeonghan I already told you..." He said something that Mingyu didn't hear and he saw Jeonghan shake his head and just looked at Joshua who sighs in defeat. He smiled at the older and fixed his hair.

"Let's go. And you? Stop following Jeonghan around. Remember, you have Wonwoo." Joshua said at Mingyu with his cold voice and piercing look from his eyes. Mingyu followed the two with just looking and didn't even move.

"Until when do you plan to be stupid Seungcheol?" Jun tapped Seungcheol's shoulder. the older was hiding behind a pillar watching the three talked. He saw Jeonghan heading toward the locker room and he was about to surprise him when he saw Mingyu followed his boyfriend almost rushing. he was about to follow the two when he saw Joshua and talked to him. He pretends to leave for a while and follow Joshua also and there he saw Jeonghan and Mingyu making out and hard what they talk about.

"I'm not stupid Jun. I just love Jeonghan and I treat Mingyu as my younger brother." Seungcheol said turning around facing the other who can see disgust written all over his handsome face.

"For goodness sake Seungcheol. Wake up! Your boyfriend is cheating with you with your very own roommate and best friend." Jun almost bursts in red. He was mad because Seungcheol knows that his dear beautiful boyfriend is cheating but yet he didn't say anything. He didn't even confront the two and just close his eyes every time he would remember the two doing the dirty deed behind his back.

"Please, Jun. I'm just afraid that when I confront Jeonghan he will choose Mingyu because right now I can see that I don't have any chance. H will definitely choose Mingyu over me and I can't handle that. I might get crazy just but thinking that Jeonghan will leave me. I'd rather be like this, pretending I don't know anything and have Jeonghan by my side rather than totally losing him. I love him Jun. I love him more than my life!" Seungcheol said and Jun looked at him. He felt sorry for his friend but he can't do anything for him. It's still his decision and not his story to tell. He went to hug the older and just reassure him that he will be there for him as a good friend.

"Hey, Mingyu.." He looked at the person who called him. he was playing Xbox in the living room. He is playing but his mind is wandering away. Thinking of what he will do to have Jeonghan again. To talk to him and to tell him everything. If he needs to repeat everything from the start he will definitely do it.

"Hyung..." It was Seungcheol and he looked like he just came from a war. He stands and helped the older with his bags.

"You went boxing?" He asked and Seungcheol looked at him straight in the eyes and just smile a little. A smile means a lot. Mingyu suddenly realized something. Seungcheol is his best friend and His love's boyfriend.

"Yes, I need to release some steam. You know like the usual." Seungcheol said and avoid Mingyu's eyes and went to the kitchen. Mingyu placed the bags in the living room and followed the older.

"You should have told me, Hyung. I don't have anything to do. I just went straight here after class. Wonwoo is busy with your university activities." Mingyu said sitting by the counter watching the older. Seungcheol leans at the counter near the fridge holding a cup of ice-cold water.

"I know your busy Mingyu. I don't want to disturb you." Seungcheol said warmly and Mingyu watches the older then sighs.

"Mingyu?" Seungcheol called the younger when he didn't respond. Mingyu looked at him with his puppy eyes.

"Do you have something to tell me?" He asked, trying to let Mingyu tell him the truth. He was not expecting anything because he knows that Mingyu will deny but he just wants to try. Mingyu looked at him and smile a little.

"I believe I don't have anything to tell you? Why Hyung?" Mingyu said confidently and Seungcheol stares at him trying to send a message to the younger but Mingyu stays firm and didn't sai anything. He just shakes his head and gives up. He placed his used glass at the table and left Mingyu.

"Hyung! You're going out again?" Mingyu called and Seungcheol just went to his room without saying anything leaving the younger bewildered. When Seungcheol was inside his room, he removes his shirt and lay down on his bed. He closes his eyes when he smells Jeonghan's strawberry-flavored shampoo on his pillow. He can't even remember the last time Jeonghan slept in his room. he can't even remember the last time they made love and it hurts him so bad that Jeonghan stopped getting intimate with him because he was so intimate with Mingyu. He just wants to scream but he doesn't want to let Mingyu know that they are already busted. His phone starts to buzz he slowly stands and went to his bag to check it. It was Jeonghan, asking where he is. They plan to eat dinner outside but he didn't show up. he was thinking if he should answer the message but then his phone rings and it was Jeonghan.

"Cheollie, where are you?" Jeonghan said and Seungcheol closed his eyes and lay down on his bed again. his very sure that Jeonghan has been waiting for him for 2 hours already. Jeonghan's voice is so soothing just like how he remembers it. The Angel's voice that he always craves to hear that he forced Jeonghan to record a song on his phone so that he has something to listen to when he miss the other.

"I'm sorry Baby...I don't feel good." He reasoned out. He heard Jeonghan gasp on the other line.

"Are you ok cheollie? Would you like me to come over? Do you need me." Jeonghan sounds panicking and worried that makes Seungcheol smile. It's been so long since he heard Jeonghan's worried voice and that's about him.

"I'm fine baby. I think I just need to rest, I promise to make up on you for making you wait and not showing up." He said calmly. He can hear Jeonghan calling the waiter and paying.

"I'll comeover Seungcheol. I'll take care of you." Jeonghan said and Seungcheol just sigh.

"It's fine Jeonghan. Just go home, I need to rest too, I will see you at school tomorrow, would that be alright with you Baby?" Seungcheol said and he didn't hear any response from the younger but then a loud sigh comes after.

"Fine, if you don't want me to come over I'll ask Mingyu to look after you," Jeonghan said and Seungcheol didn't say anything more. He just sighs and looks at the ceiling.

"Seungcheol... I...." Jeonghan was about to say something when he was cut off.

"Baby, I need to go. I really don't feel good. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. Please remember that always." Seungcheol with his almost pleading voice.

"Baby? Is there something wrong?" Jeonghan asked nervously biting his lower lip while looking at the pedestrian light.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you Jeonghan." Seungcheol said waiting for the other to say it back.

"I..... love you too...." Jeonghan said and Seungcheol ends the call. He closed his eyes trying to stop himself from crying. He loves Jeonghan so much that it hurts him so much whenever Jeonghan says that words back to him. He can feel that there is something in those words and he knows that the younger doesn't mean it the way it used to be. That those words are just empty replies and don't have the same meaning anymore.

“He can lose his memories.” The doctor said. Jeonghan stands by Mingyu’s side while the younger is lying down on the hospital bed. They went out on a date since Mingyu said he has a surprise for Jeonghan. They were happily walking around the amusement park when Mingyu suddenly kneels on the group feeling excruciating pain on his head then he blacked out. Jeonghan was so scared that he almost cry on the way to the hospital. He called Mingyu’s parents to tell them what happen but they are on a business trip. He sits down beside Mingyu’s bed and holds his hand.

“Mingyu... what will happen now?” Jeonghan said holding the younger’s hand and playing with his fingers. He even called Joshua but the other is busy with his photoshoot that’s why he can’t make it. He stayed beside Mingyu until he woke up.

“Hyung!” Mingyu said all smiles when he saw Jeonghan face smiling at him. Then he noticed where they are.

“Why are we here?” He asked and Jeonghan just chuckled and tell him the whole story except the diagnosis. He will let the doctor do his job since Mingyu’s parents are on their way also.

“I’m really sorry Hyung. We should be enjoying our time now. Playing and eating but look I’m here lying in this ugly bed and you! Looking after me. This is a disaster.” Mingyu complain and Jeonghan just laughs at him. Holding his cheeks and the younger lean on it.

“We can always go on a date Mingyu. We’re going to the same school remember?” Jeonghan said and Mingyu just pout.

“Yeah, but I still need to wait for another year.” He said sounding like a kid that makes Jeonghan laugh. Although he feels sad and bad because of what the doctor said. He doesn’t want to show it to Mingyu. It is not his place to break the news.

”Don't be silly, it's just one more year Mingyu.” Jeonghan said and the younger didn't say a word and just hold his hand tighter. When Mingyu’s parents arrive Jeonghan steps beside and let them have a chance to be with their son. When the doctor came, the uncertainty in the room grows. Mingyu gets nervous that he looked for Jeonghan to hold him.

”The patient has a small lump on his temporal lobe. It can be cured if we can remove that lump at an early stage like now.” The doctor said and Jeonghan felt Mingyu’s hand holding his tighter.

”Mingyu...” He said and the younger looked at him.

”I'm scared Hyung. I don't like needles. I'm scared of getting hurt.” Mingyu said like a little child. His parents went out with his parents and Jeonghan was left to attend for Mingyu’s needs for the moment.

”You don't have to be scared. I know all the doctors here are the best. They will handle your case like a piece of cake.” Jeonghan said sweetly trying to soothe Mingyu. Mingyu looked at him with his curious eyes.

”Hyung. You heard the doctor. There is a big chance that my memories will be lost. I will lose everything that we have. All the happy memories that both of us shared. You, me and Joshua-Hyung. I will forget about you, about us. I don't want that to happen Hyung. I want our memories together. All of that is important to me...” Mingyu said and he starts crying Jeonghan panicked and he doesn't know what to do. He hugs the younger kissing his hair.

”Shhh... Everything will be fine Mingyu. I will be here on your operation and I will promise to wait for you until you wake up and recover.” Jeonghan said playing with Mingyu’s hair.

”Will you promise me that you will still make me remember the things we used to do before if ever I forget it?” He said and Jeonghan bites his lips to stop himself from sobbing.

”No problem. Leave it to me. I and Joshua will be here to remind you of everything. Everything that you forget. And I will get mad at you if you will never remember me.” Jeonghan said trying to light up the mood and Mingyu just laugh at him.

It was the day of the operation. Everything is prepared and ready. Jeonghan is with Joshua. They plan to wait until Mingyu’s operation is finished. It was almost 6 hours and they are getting worried. The doctor assured them that it will only take 5 hours the longest. They noticed nurses getting busy then the alarm went on. Everyone is panicking. Mingyu’s parents are feeling frightened already. The alarm went off and the doctor went out of the operating room. He looked exhausted but Jeonghan couldn't care less. He wants to know if Mingyu is okay.

”The lump is bigger than we thought. We try to remove everything but then the heart rate of the patient keeps on dropping that we have to revive him 4 times. His now finally breathing again but it's crucial. His in comatose.” The doctor said and Jeonghan can't believe what he just heard. It's supposed to be a simple operation but now Mingyu is comatose.

”Shhh, Jeonghan. Mingyu is a fighter, he will wake up I'm telling you.” Joshua said while they watch Mingyu lying down on the bed with a medical apparatus attached to his body. It's been almost two weeks since the operation but Mingyu is still in critical condition.

”He promised to watch our graduation Joshuji.” Jeonghan with tears in his eyes and Joshua just hug him.

”We know him. He is a strong and stubborn kid. He can make it, Okay Hannie? Let's trust Mingyu he is a fighter and he will come back to you no matter what.” Joshua said hugging the older tighter while looking at Mingyu’s almost lifeless body.

”Congratulations guys!” Some of their classmates congratulate them. Joshua's parents are both present while Jeonghan’s are nowhere to be found. He was sad because he wished they were there so they can see the achievements he earns while studying but it seems like Jeonghan’s parents got other things to do that is more important than his very own graduation. Right after all the pictures, congratulatory handshake and getting the nos. of your classmates although they didn't talk he went straight to the infirmary.

”Nurse? Where is Mingyu?” He asked when he saw that the younger is no longer in the intensive care unit.

”Didn't Mrs. Kim told you? They are bringing Mingyu in the US to continue his medication.” The nurse said that makes Jeonghan almost burst to cry. No one told him that Mingyu is leaving and there is a chance that he won't be seeing him again. He went home, alone in their house. Removing all his clothes he went to sit on his tub, wait for it to be filled and cry himself out. He doesn't have any idea where will they bring Mingyu and he just wishes that after all Mingyu will get better and came back for him. He will wait for Mingyu, that's his promise.


	10. 10

*** This is still Flashback... When Mingyu was brought to the US by his parents because of the operation was not successful. ***

"Don't you like to cut your hair, Hannie?" Joshua asks his best friend when they pass by a salon. Jeonghan looked at him then smile.

"Mingyu love's my hair long so why should I cut it short," Jeonghan answered with a simple smile on his face. It's been almost three years since Mingyu left, well technically since his parents brought him in the states and Jeonghan didn't have any news about him even Joshua. They Just graduated from Highschool and now ready for college. They are both going to one of the most prestigious universities in the city and sad to say but Jeonghan still waiting for Mingyu.

"Do you think he still remembers uns? Or maybe is he already ok?" Joshua said when they finally found a spot to sit while they were in the mall.

"I don't know. To be honest I don't want to think about it right now. I'm scared that one-day Mingyu won't come back or worst knowing that he might not make it after that so-called simple operating." Jeonghan said looking away watching the kids running around with their parents holding a cute balloon on their tiny hands.

"It's scary but you know what they say. We must expect the worst Jeonghan. It's been three years and there's no sign of Mingyu." Joshua said placing his palm over his chin and watched his best friend. Jeonghan became aloof with everyone. Only talking to him and some of their classmates. Their Highschool life revolves just the two of them being together. Jeonghan also left their home and decided to work as a freelance model with Joshua when they were offered and scouted while eating in a food cart near the school. Jeonghan said that maybe when Mingyu saw his pictures he will come back but still there's nothing. 

"I know Joshuji but I know my heart won't stop longing for him. My heart won't stop beating and won't forget about him." Jeonghan confessed and Joshua smiled at him. Placed a kiss on his forehead and smile.

"Never knew you can love this deep Hannie. I wish I can have the same love just like yours." Joshua said and Jeonghan looked at him with his soft eyes. He cupped Joshua's face all so worried and concerned for his best friend that becomes his brother and confidant throughout the years. 

"Are you ok? Did something happen? I know you always care for me and I haven't ask you if you're ok. I'm such a bad friend." Jeonghan said almost pouting and Joshua just hold his hand and smile sweetly on him.

"I'm perfectly fine Jeonghan. I just want to see you smile because I love you. You know that right? I love you as always." Joshua said and the older nods at him and peck on his lips.

"Of course I don. Were best friends! were friends since we're both in diapers!" Jeonghan said giggling and the younger just watched him with a little smile.

"Yeah... We're best friends... Bestfriends..." Joshua said slowly while watching Jeonghan smile in front of him. He looked away and just sigh wishing Jeonghan didn't notice a thing or two. He was startled when Jeonghan suddenly stand in front of him pulling his hand to stand,

"Don't be sad my Joshuji. Were just two in here, you and me. It's not fine to see both of us sad. I want you happy. Do you want anything? Ice cream? My treat! Just smile my Joshuji." Jeonghan said pulling Joshua to the ice cream parlor and Joshua just followed the older watching him with awe.

"Hannie, I'm fine," Joshua said when Jeonghan bought a huge banana split and hand him one teaspoon.

"Eat! Tell me your problem, I know I'm such a drama queen always complaining about my life and what happens to me but I never forget I have the best among all best friend." Jeonghan said eating a spoonful of strawberry ice cream while looking at Joshua with his wide beautiful eyes.

"Hannie, let me remind you that' I'm your only friend which technically makes me your only best friend because we don't have any choice," Joshua said smiling and teasing the older but Jeonghan just snicker at him playfully hit his shoulders.

"It's because I love you and I don't want you to feel left out Joshuji. You don't talk to anyone at school. You're too quiet and people are afraid to get near you because they thought your perfect but what they didn't know. You don't take a bath on weekends. You're a messy eater and your feet stinks." Jeonghan teased Joshua back and the younger just laugh at him.

"Hannie, as much as I want to burst your little bubble. People think your too snob and cold-hearted bitch that they don't want to get close to you because you will just bully them." Joshua said getting a piece of the banana and feed it to Jeonghan to stop him from talking too much and the other just frown at him that makes him laugh.

"One Grande Caramel Macchiato please." Jeonghan heard someone said and his eyes went wide. He knows that voice and he can't be wrong. He immediately looks around to search for the owner of the voice. He was biting his lips to suppress himself from whimpering when he saw a tall man by the counter ordering. He looked different now, more masculine, manly and he looked so healthy.

"Mingyu..." He called the guy by the counter and the guy looked at his direction and even smile. Jeonghan's breath was caught up. He almost stops breathing when he saw Mingyu's smile. He missed him so much. He missed Mingyu's smile and the way he would look at him. He missed everything about Mingyu, the puppy eyes he would give him when he wants something. The sweet gaze he would give him whenever he would be caught staring at him. He steps closer to Mingyu when the other starts walking in his direction with a smile. Mingyu looked at his eyes and smile.

"Mingyu...." Jeonghan said but Mingyu walked passed by him and he was stuck where he was standing trying to process what just happened. Mingyu just gave him a small smile and walked past him.

"Wonwoo..." He heard that voice again but now its calling someone who is not him and he can't help but let a tear escape from his eyes. He waited for this moment just to be ignored by Mingyu. Just to me left there trying to cry silently and stop himself from running to the younger and hug him because he doesn't want to humiliate himself in front of other people. He starts walking going out of the cafe without looking back because he's too afraid to see Mingyu with someone else.

** still part of the flashback **

“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan was startled when someone placed his arms around his shoulders.

“Hi, baby I hope I’m not disturbing you?” Seungcheol said smiling at him. He holds Seungcheol’s cheeks and shakes his head.

“Of course not. I’m just waiting for Joshua.” He said and the older grin at him kissing him on his lips.

“I will be late later... There’s a new batch of tryouts for the team and I need to be there.” Seungcheol said playing with Jeonghan’s hands, pressing and kissing it softly.

“Hmmm... I’ll just wait for you then.” He said and Seungcheol looked at him.

“You sure?” He said and Jeonghan nods immediately to his boyfriend. It’s been almost three months since the incident in the cafe. He was crying so hard that even Joshua can’t stop him but then after almost a week of sulking he finally decided to stand up and face the world. Maybe Mingyu forgets about him and there’s a reason and whatever it is time will tell.

He went to the gym after his last class. He told Joshua that he will be with Seungcheol and the younger just sigh and went on his way back. Upon entering the gym, he can already hear Seungcheol’s voice shouting, ordering the team what they need to do. He settled himself in one of the bleachers and watch them when someone caught his attention.

“It couldn’t be..” He whispered still trying to deny the fact that...

“No. 7! Kim Mingyu!” The assistant coach call for him and Jeonghan almost drop his phone. Looking at Mingyu all drenched in sweat from the basketball drills makes him thirsty aside from the longingness he fell again on his heart.

“Sir!” Mingyu answered and Jeonghan saw Seungcheol looking at the others too.

“What do you think?” The assistant coach asked Seungcheol. The older smile and nods at Mingyu.

“Power forward.” He said and Mingyu smiled widely and look around. Jeonghan followed Mingyu’s eyes and found it looking at someone.

“So that’s Wonwoo?” Jeonghan said. Staring at the other guy sitting all handsome in one of the benches with his glasses on and sharp cats eye. He wonders how long have been the two know each other. He didn’t realize that his been staring at Wonwoo for so long that the other even notice it. Wonwoo looked at his direction and even smile a bit. He just smirked and looked at Mingyu again who is now talking to Seungcheol.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it will take that long,” Seungcheol said when he approached Jeonghan after taking a bath.

“It’s fine. I know you're such a very busy person Cheollie.” Jeonghan said pinching Seungcheol’s cheeks.

“Captain!” They heard someone called Seungcheol and they both looked who is it. It’s no other than Mingyu with his boyfriend Wonwoo. Jeonghan looked at Mingyu not caring that Wonwoo is around.

“Congratulations on making on the team,” Seungcheol said to the younger with his gummy smile and hugging Jeonghan’s waist close to him.

“Thanks, Captain. I hope your offer is still available?” mingyu asked shyly even scratching his nape. Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol.

“What offer?” He asked and Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan.

“Remember I need a housemate? I offered him to just transfer on my place.” Seungcheol said lovingly at Jeonghan but the younger just frown.

“I told you I can stay with you!” He said but Seungcheol just laughs at him.

“Baby, we both know that you and Joshua are inseparable. There’s no way you will live with me and I know that.” He said and Jeonghan nods slowly.

“Well, you got a point in there..” He said then looked at Mingyu again then to Wonwoo who smiled at him. 

“By the way baby. Meet Mingyu and Wonwoo his boyfriend. Guys, Yoon Jeonghan. My Angel and my baby.” Seungcheol said kissing Jeonghan’s temple. Mingyu offer his hand but Jeonghan looked at him then to his hand then he just waves and smirked.

“Nice to meet you but I don’t do shake hands. I only hold people I like and you seem to be not on my list. On the other hand, I like your boyfriend here. Hi Wonwoo.” Jeonghan said and Wonwoo slowly turns pink with Jeonghan’s presence. 

He knows who Jeonghan is, the popular overachiever student that is called untouchable. Since the start of the class almost a month ago, he would see Jeonghan hanging around with Joshua or with Seungcheol around the University. Jeonghan and Joshua are popular due to their class standing from high school and also because they both have such beautiful faces that no one can resist to look at.

Wonwoo is a fan and he admits it. The first time he saw Jeonghan at the library when the older was borrowing some books, he already admires him but too afraid to talk or approach him since he has a very odd, cold and bitchy reputation at the university. He has a very pretty face but students think he is such a selfish and cold person that wouldn’t care about anything.

Mingyu was taken back by what Jeonghan said. He felt a sudden irritation with the olders attitude towards him. He remembers him at the cafe and he didn’t expect to see and to find out that he is their captain's boyfriend.

“Anyway... let’s get going Cheollie... I told Joshua to cook for something and I’m starving.” Jeonghan said and Seungcheol nods at him. He says goodbye to the couple before walking away with Jeonghan on his arms.

“But why did you do that? Your getting rude day by day Jeonghan. That is bad.” Joshua said when he told him about the encounter at the gym.

“I’m not rude Joshuji. I was just... just trying him. Maybe he's just pretending not to know me because he doesn’t want me anymore. Something like that!” He defended himself while trying to slice the pork that Joshua cooked for them the next day.

“And do you think being rude will make him admit that he really doesn’t have any memory loss? That’s so low Hannie.” Joshua said getting the plate from Jeonghan and slicing the meat for his best friend.

“It won’t hurt to try?” Jeonghan said almost pouting.

“I don’t think so. He will just end up hating you Jeonghan.” Joshua said feeding Jeonghan with sliced meat.

“He won’t. I hope so..” Jeonghan said munching on his food and Joshua just shakes his head cause he can’t believe what is going on Jeonghan’s mind.

“Mingyu-yah!” Jeonghan shouts when he went out of Seungcheol’s room wearing back his uniform in a messy way.

“Don’t shout Hyung. I’m just here and what do you need? Aside from iron cause, your uniform is totally all crumpled.” Mingyu said looking at the older crossing his arms on his chest showing his biceps.

“Oh shut up! Can you just tell Seungcheol I already left?” Jeonghan said trying to fix his uniform in front of the large mirror and looking at Mingyu who just frowns at him.

“Why don’t you do it?” The younger said but Jeonghan just chuckles and smirked at him.

“I’m older than you. Do what I say Kim Mingyu no questions asked.” Jeonghan said and approach Mingyu. Too close for Mingyu’s comfort and he can literally smell the mint from the toothpaste Jeonghan just used.

“Between the two of us. I am the Hyung. You follow what I said, little boy.” Jeonghan said tapping Mingyu’s biceps then wink at him. Running his hand on his blond long hair then pick up his bag and went out. Mingyu just found himself not breathing for a moment and his heart beating so fast. He can still smell Jeonghan even tho he already went out of the unit. Mingyu holds his chest and closes his eyes.

“Please give me strength not to strangle him. He might look like an Angel but he is definitely a Devil.” He said to himself trying to calm his heart down.


	11. 11

**Present**

"But Seungcheol? I've been waiting for you for an hour already?" Jeonghan complains as he watches the raindrops start dropping and getting hard.

"I'm sorry Jeonghan. I can no longer go back, I need to be somewhere." Seungcheol said and Jeonghan really feels bad and irritated. Seungcheol won't talk to him properly and he's already getting on his nerves. He would stand him up whenever they plan to meet or to eat outside. He would come hours late but of course, he can't complain because he is guilty but for the last few days, all he wants to do is get away and talk too Seungcheol once and for all.

"Fine do whatever you like Seungcheol. I'm so tired of you!" He said turning the call off. He's still in the building because Seungcheol promised that they will go out and watch his most anticipated movie but it looks like he will be going alone. He was about to go out of the room when a loud thunder roar and he almost screams. The lights turned off and he was too scared to even move. He went inside the room again and sit behind the door, he let his phone playing some songs so he won't feel scared.

"Where the hell are you Jeonghan?" Joshua looked outside the window, the rain starts pouring so strong and Jeonghan didn't bring any jacket or umbrella cause he said he will be meeting with Seungcheol. Joshua sighs and decided to go out and walked by the building getting a warm coffee.

"Thanks!" Joshua said when he received his coffee. He was about to go outside when he heard a very familiar voice laughing so loud.

"So they decided to stay here instead," Joshua said and went o look for the sources of the loud laugh. He then found Seungcheol with Jun, Hoshi and Dokyeom laughing. His forehead creased when he didn't saw his best friend.

"Joshua Hyung!" Dokyeom said and the others look at him also. He looked at Seungcheol.

"Where's Jeonghan? Don't you two supposed to watch a movie?" He asked and the older just smirked.

"He canceled last minute," Seungcheol answered which makes Joshua feel irritated for an unknown reason.

"That's impossible. He was too excited that he told me he will wait for you at the university so you won't need to fetch him." Joshua said but Seungcheol just shrugged his shoulders and drink from his cup.

"You know what Seungcheol. You don't have to be an ass. You can just break up with him, he doesn't need to be treated like this." He said coldly but Seungcheol stands and faces him with a smug smile on his face.

"Really? He doesn't deserve to be treated like this? Maybe I love him but I just want to teach him a little lesson. Maybe there he will realize who he really likes? Tho I'm pretty sure he will run coming back to me." Seungcheol said confidently but Joshua just smirked at him.

"Don't be too sure Seungcheol. Remember, he won't look for someone else if he is contented with you. With this kind of awful attitude your showing now, I can assure you that I will only tell Jeonghan to leave you sorry ass and he will do it so get your shit together and stop being an ass and be the boyfriend that you used to be." Joshua said even tapping Seungcheol's shoulder.

"And stop hanging out with someone like Jun. He won't do anything with you Seungcheol. I hope you still remember what he did to Minghao. A sore loser." Joshua said and turn his back and Seungcheol wasn't able to say a thing when he realized what Joshua just said.

Joshua went straight to his car and starts dialing Jeonghan's number but he can't be reached. He tried multiple times but he still gets the same response. He was worried and drove to the university.

"Mingyu?" Joshua said when he heard the other line connected.

"Joshua Hyung?" Mingyu answered. He's currently with Wonwoo's family having dinner, Wonwoo looked at him trying to figure out whos is he talking to.

"Are you with jeonghan now?" Joshua immediately asked. Mingyu stopped and gets worried instantly. Joshua won't call him if t's not emergency.

"No, is there anything wrong? What happen?" He asked and stand to excuse himself from the dinner table. wonwoo followed him tagging along.

"Seungcheol and him supposed to have a movie date tonight but Seungcheol being an ass now didn't show up. I cant contact Jeonghan and I don't know where he is." Joshua said all panicked as he went down from his car and wen to search for Jeonghan.

"I will be there, Hyung. I will help you." Mingyu said ending the call.

"No your not going anywhere Mingyu," Wonwoo said coldly but Mingyu just faced him.

"Wonwoo, were over. I want to be with Jeonghan." Mingyu said sternly but Wonwoo just smirked at him.

"Do you think he will love you. He's still committed to Seungcheol. He won't choose you whatever you do." Wonwoo said with a smirked.

"Then be it. If he can't love me, it's fine with me. As long as I'm there beside him. He needs me, I know in my heart that he belongs to me and I do too. Please, Wonwoo... Let me go. You will find someone worthy of your time and love. Because right now I know that's not me." Mingyu said gathering his things when he felt Wonwoo hug him from the back.

"Mingyu... If you step outside from that door you can no longer look back. I will never forgive you. I will never forgive you for breaking my heart." Wonwoo said and he can feel that the older is crying but he can't do anything. He really wants to cut ties with Wonwoo because he knows that he is hurting as much as he does.

"Then don't forgive me. Hate me Hyung if that's what makes you happy. I deserve your hatred and all. I deserve it and I won't force you to forgive me just please let me go. Jeonghan needs me now. Please..." Mingyu begged and he felt Wonwoo shaking his head. Mingyu closed his eyes and hold Wonwoo's arms.

"Mingyu, please. Don't leave me. I will do anything. I will wait for you Mingyu just don't leave me." He said but Mingyu already removes his arms from hugging him.

"I'm sorry. Someone needs me now..." Mingyu said and rush going out of the door leaving Wonwoo behind crying and wheezing. He immediately drove towards the university since Joshua message him that Jeonghan was staying in one of the classrooms.

The rain is getting stronger together with the strong wind. Right after he parked his car. He went to search for Jeonghan. The buildings are dark and only emergency lights were open and it looks like students already left even before the strong rain starts.

"Jeonghan!" Mingyu called for him that echoed throughout the hallway. He opened each room, checking if Jeonghan can be there.

"Jeonghan Hyung!" He called again. Getting frustrated because it's getting late and the rain is not helping either.

"Did you find him?" Joshua asked him when he called to check on what happened on the other.

"Not yet Hyung. Are you sure he is here?" Mingyu asked half running opening the doors.

"Yes! He told me he would wait for Seungcheol here." Joshua said and the younger can sense how tense he was.

"But.." Mingyu trailed off when he saw a sleeping figure on the floor.

"Mingyu?" Joshua asked on the other line.

"I think I found him Hyung." He said giving the details where they are and running to Jeonghan. He immediately cupped his face and felt how cold he is.

"Jeonghan? Jeonghan? Can you hear me? It's me Mingyu. Jeonghan?" Mingyu said kissing Jeonghan's forehead and shaking him a little. He hugs the older tighter giving him warm. He removed his jacket to wrap it around Jeonghan and start kissing him.

"It's no Jeonghan. Don't push your luck." Joshua said while closing the book that he was reading. He was sitting beside Jeonghan on the bed. Mingyu found the older lying unconscious on the cold floor. He was brought to the hospital because Joshua and Mingyu were so afraid and they both didn't know what to do.

"I just want to see Seungcheol," Jeonghan said pulling Joshua's sleeves but the younger just look at him.

"You won't be seeing that asshat ex-boyfriend of yours Jeonghan. End of the story." Joshua said with finality and Jeonghan just pout looking at his best friend. Joshua told Jeonghan about what happens at the cafe. The encounter where Joshua gets mad at Seungcheol.

"He's still my boyfriend Joshuji." He said while playing with the youngers fingers and Joshua just sigh.

"Not when you broke up with him. Jeonghan, you might be wrong with what happened. But wouldn't it be better if he just broke up with you? I mean I can clearly see that the reason why he won't let you go is to make you suffer. And I'm telling you! You don't deserve that! You and Mingyu deserve another freaking chance. We both know that from the start, this story is about you and Mingyu not about your boyfriends." Joshua said and Jeonghan can sense that his best friend is getting frustrated with everything that is happening. Joshua barely gives his opinion but when he does, he knows that he should listen to Joshua this time.

"But Joshua I still need to talk to him," Jeonghan said still trying to convince Joshua to let him go and see Seungcheol.

"Of course you still need to talk to him. I'm telling you Jeonghan. This is the time that you should be thinking about yourself more rather than thinking of what other people might feel." Joshua said fixing Jeonghan's hair. 

"Fine, I'll break up with Seungcheol. I really don't think my sorry will be enough." Jeonghan said sadly and Joshua knows how he feels.

"Jeonghan, you cheated. To be honest, Seungcheol has all the reasons to hate but he chooses to keep you because he doesn't want Mingyu to have you." Joshua said trying to make sense to Jeonghan who still feels guilty about everything.

"I know Joshua. I know after what I did I won't be enough that's why I am trying to make up for everything. Trying to become the boyfriend that he needs." Jeonghan said starting to cry.

"He doesn't need that Jeonghan, what he needs is your honesty. He needs confirmation and he needs you to tell him directly what really happening. What you really feel. Don't let him expect for something that you know you can no longer give." Joshua said this is the most hated part of Jeonghan. When Joshua is correct because he knows whatever he does, Joshua is the logical one between the two of them.

"Now stop crying and rest. Talk you're soon to ex-boyfriend tomorrow. By the way, Mingyu is sleeping outside, he doesn't want to see Seungcheol. He will be moving out from his place and transfer here for the meantime. I will help him get his own place soon. Now rest Jeonghan." Joshua said kissing Jeonghan's forehead and wiping his tears. Jeonghan watched Joshua closed the door and slowly closed his eyes and drift to sleep.

"Mingyu, come here and eat," Joshua called for the younger who is sitting at the carpet doing some homework. Mingyu looked over his shoulder holding his notes and nods at Joshua.

"Have you seen a place?" Joshua asked giving Mingyu a glass of juice while the younger starts eating his food.

"Yes, I'll be checking it tomorrow," Mingyu said still careful around Joshua because he hates to admit it. He feels intimidated with Johsua and he doesn't know why.

"Stay here for a while. Jeonghan will need you after his talk with Seungcheol." Joshua said and Mingyu nods quietly.

"It's funny how quiet you are when before you won't stop talking. Your such a noisy kid that Jihoon would always get mad." Joshua said shaking his head remembering their other friend.

"Hyung.. why are you familiar with me?" Mingyu asked curiously that makes Joshua looked at him then smile softly.

"Don't you really remember anything?" Joshua asked Mingyu watching his reaction.

"I... is there something I need to remember?' He asked and Joshua nods.

"I don't know what happens to you in the US but what we know is that you left and came back three years after without any memory. Forgetting about what you left here. Specially Jeonghan." Joshua said and stand to get something from the fridge.

"What do you mean? I.. I know him before?" Mingyu said and shocked is written on his face. All he knows is that there's a missing part on his memory and his parents told him that time will come that it will eventually come back. But then even after two years, he gives up knowing everything and just told himself that whatever he lost may be something that is meant to be forgotten.

"Mingyu, you know him and you know me. We grew up together, were neighbors and Jeonghan? He is your boyfriend." Joshua said that makes Mingyu almost drop his food. He can't construct the words that he would like to say. He was trying to remember Jeonghan and Joshua. 

"If Jeonghan Hyung is my boyfriend why didn't he introduced himself?" He said and Joshua smiled at him.

"How can he do that when he saw with his two eyes how happy you are with Wonwoo. He can't let himself be a fool. He waited for you for three years just to see you happy with someone else." He said softly and Mingyu holds his head. He felt dizzy all of a sudden, he didn't expect that his past would be like this. He was happy that Jeonghan was his boyfriend but sad at the same time that he caused him to much pain.

"What should I do Hyung? I'm..." Mingyu pleaded and Joshua just smile at him and give him Jeonghan's mac.

"Start here. I know this is not much and it won't bring back all your memories but still, it will help you with what you feel towards Jeonghan." Joshua said showing Mingyu compilation of videos and pictures that Jeonghan kept throughout the years.

"Thank you, Hyung," Mingyu said almost biting his lips. He doesn't know why but he feels happy. Happy, knowing that Jeonghan is somehow part of him. Part of his past.

"One more thing Mingyu," Joshua said before he went out of the kitchen, the younger look at him.

"Please be comfortable with me. I'm your brother, I am with you all the way. All I want is to see Jeonghan happy and you're doing that. Just don't leave him again." Joshua said and Mingyu stands to face him.

"I won't do that anymore. I will stand by him no matter what. Thank you Joshua Hyung. Thank you so much." Mingyu said hugging Joshua but the older just chuckle.

"Don't thank me yet. You both are important to me. We're brothers, I mean that's how I see our relationship. But you know what I mean. To know more about us... I hope that little compilation can help you, at least." Joshua said and Mingyu nods excitedly getting back on the table and start watching some videos. Joshua just sighs and resigns to his room to rest.


	12. 12

"Jeonghan!" Seungcheol said, walking towards Jeonghan and hugging him tightly. Jeonghan chooses to meet Seungcheol in a cafe near their unit.

"I'm so glad your ok baby. I'm sorry... I'm really sorry..." He said kissing Jeonghan's hair.

"Seungcheol It's fine. You don't have to say sorry. We have to talk Seungcheol." Jeonghan said and Seungcheol stiffens from his stand and Jeonghan just smiles and pulls him to sit.

"I don't think we have something to talk baby. I'm really sorry. I'm just confused about the last few days. I really feel like crap." Seungcheol explained but Jeonghan just holds his hand.

"I made you feel like that Seungcheol. I'm really sorry. I really don't know how to say this to you. You know I love you right? I just can't stand seeing you like this. I know it's my fault." Jeonghan said but Seungcheol keeps on shaking his head and kissing Jeonghan's knuckles. 

"What are you saying baby. Were ok right? Were perfectly ok. I'm sorry if I scared you." Seungcheol said but Jeonghan just looked at him.

"We should... I mean, we should take a break. I need some time for myself and you need some time also. I think this is the time we should separate ways and start stopping hurting each other. As much as I want to stay with you like a promise, I can no longer lie to you. I can no longer stand to look in your eyes like nothing is change. I want to be honest with you." Jeonghan said trying to keep strong and smile even though it hurts him so much to see Seungcheol so broken. He doesn't want to do this to him but this is the only way Seungcheol will move on from him. He doesn't deserve anything that Jeonghan brought to him.

"What are you saying? Were doing fine baby. We are fine.." Seungcheol said. Trying to stop himself from crying. 

"We are not fine Seungcheol! I cheated on you! I cheated on you with my first love! I cheated on you with Mingyu!" Can't you understand that?" Jeonghan said, squeezing Seungcheol's hand so he can make the older understand everything he was saying.

"I can forget about that. I really don't care about it. All I want is You Jeonghan. This is just a phase, just a challenge for the two of us. We have dreams, plans for us. Plans after college." Seungcheol said to keep pushing on Jeonghan that everything is fine.

"No. You don't deserve me Seungcheol. You deserve someone who will make you feel complete and will be loyal to you. Someone who knows your worth and value. Someone no like me. Please, Seungcheol tries to understand." Jeonghan begged Seungcheol but the older seems to determined to listen to him.

"Do you love him more than you love me, Jeonghan?" Seungcheol asked him. His lips thinned and slowly nods.

"Tell me! Don't just nod! Tell me! Tell it to my face Jeonghan!" Seungcheol said shaking Jeonghan's shoulders hard.

"Fine! I love Mingyu! I love him since were kids! I love him with all my heart that I can cheat on you!  
I love him that I can do things I never knew I can. I just love him Seungcheol. Please, understand. I can no longer do this anymore. We should stop, please." Jeonghan begged Seungcheol and the other slowly removed his hands from Jeonghan's shoulders. Jeonghan starts crying and Seungcheol just watched him. Trying not to show the younger how hurt he is. How he wants to hug him and begged him to stay with him and not choose Mingyu but he can't do it. He can't because he knows he already loses the battle. He can't compete with someone from his past that is known as his first love.

"Jeonghan..." He looked at the person who called his name and saw Mingyu standing in front of him. Seungcheol left him after hearing what he just said. He wanted to apologize to him but he knows that doing that will only make Seungcheol hurt much more. And he wants to stop that. He was tired of hurting people around him.

"Mingyu..." The younger immediately hugged him trying to console Jeonghan.

"I hurt him Mingyu. I just Seungcheol.." He said and starts crying to Mingyu's chest.

"I feel sorry for him but we need to do this. We have to do this to make everything right? We can't fool everyone, we can't lie to them I know you're tired of lying, I am tired too but you have me Jeonghan. You have me and Joshua-Hyung. We will stand by you just like what we used to." Mingyu sweetly said and Jeonghan nods slowly. Everything changed, Mingyu moved out of Seungcheol's place and stayed with Jeonghan and Joshua as per the request of Joshua. The break-up between him and Seungcheol spread like wildfire and Jeonghan being Jeonghan doesn't care about all the fuss and rumors because it is true. They know the consequence of what they did, they will be hated because they hurt their exes but everyone should face reality. Life is not always rainbows and butterflies. In order to be happy you should sacrifice and hurt other people along the way whether you like it or not.

"Joshuji!" Jeonghan called for his best friend as they arrived from the university. It's just another two months and they will be both graduating. 

"I'm here what do you want?" Joshua answered from his room and Jeonghan runs towards the door and opens it without knocking only to find Joshua with a girl on the bed.

"The fudge Joshuji!!" Jeonghan almost screams and turns around. He heard Joshua laughing and the girl giggles.

"What do you want Hannie?" Joshua asked and stand to look for his clothes and the girl's clothes.

"Just get dressed, Joshua. I'll wait outside." Jeonghan said running out and found Mingyu with a glass of juice on his hand.

"What happen?" He asked Jeonghan who looked all flushed.

"Sorry! Sorry!!" A girl runs passed Jeonghan and Mingyu going out of the door.

"That happens. Joshua got a girl in his room." Jeonghan said and they heard Joshua laughing.

"Yes, I got a girl in my room. Maybe I'm back to my old self. Anyway, what do you need Hannie?" He asked and walked towards the kitchen.

"Well, since we're almost finished with our training maybe we can go on a vacation? Maybe before graduation?" Jeonghan said and sit by the counter.

"Jeonghan... You just broke up with your ex same with Mingyu here. Don't you think it's time to at least you know to stay a little behind." Joshua said but Jeonghan just shrugged his shoulders.

"People already judge us but since when did I care? I mean? Come on. I was hated since before. Seungcheol and Wonwoo deserve all the sympathy, to be honest." Jeonghan said and Mingyu came over to join the conversation.

"We all know that but still, Jeonghan please just this one. I promise after graduation We will all go to LA and visit mom and have Mingyu's head checked. Maybe smash it on the wall so he can remember. I don't know." Joshua said that makes Mingyu frown with the thought. He is still not used by Joshua being a straightforward guy.

"Hi. I'm just returning some books?" Jeonghan said to the librarian with his bright smile. It's almost vacation which means they will be graduating in a few days. Students are starting to plan their vacation, some are planning to start where will they apply. As per Jeonghan and Joshua, they will go to LA with Mingyu as planned and spend there the whole vacation since Mingyu still has to go back for his last year in college. Jeonghan looked around the library, the place where he used to sleep or hide from all the admirers he used to reject or if he feels like sleeping and not attending his class cause he already knows the lesson that the professor was discussing.

"Thank you!" Jeonghan immediately turns around and bumps into someone.

"Sorry..." He said and was about to walk past the person when someone grabs his hand.

"Jeonghan?" He suddenly stopped He knows that voice and he looked at him right away.

"Seungcheol..." It's been months since the last time they talked to each other. They used to ignore each other or to avoid to be in one place. And by looking at Seungcheol, Jeonghan can clearly see that the older changed and he hopes it's for the best?

"You.... you cut your hair.." He said staring at Jeonghan and the younger runs his hands through his brunette short hair.

"Ahm... Yeah... Need something new..." He said quietly looking away he answered and Seungcheol let go of his hands.

"I... I hope we can talk?" He said and Jeonghan looked at him.

"Why? Is there anything we still have to talk about? I mean..." Jeonghan said and Seungcheol gave him that smile that always takes his breath away. That lovely smile that he admired.

"Nothing... Maybe clear things out.. and to say goodbye?" Seungcheol softly said and the younger sigh the eventually nods.

"Great! I'll just return these books I hope you don't mind waiting for me>" Seungcheol said raising a few books and Jeonghan just nods.

"I'll be just over there. Sitting." He said and head to the sade of the tree and fished his phone to message Mingyu that he will be late for their date. Not long after Seungcheol was standing in front of him smiling.

"Let's go?" He said and Jeonghan stands up. They went to their favorite cafe and order the usual coffee and cakes they used to eat way back. Funny they also sit to the place where they used to sit.

"How are you?' Seungcheol asked him and he just tilts his head and slices his cake.

"Good. Been busy with the training and the requirements for graduation. How about you?" Jeonghan asked looking and watching the older who sips on his coffee.

"Same, I went home two weeks ago, mom's birthday?" He said and Jeonghan nods slowly. He remembered if of course. Seungcheol's parents are so kind to him and love him dearly. They even planned to go out of town for his mother's birthday but of course, that didn't happen anymore.

"How was she?" He asked softly. He smiled before answering.

"Happy? A little bit sad cause she was expecting you but I already explained to her what happens." Seungcheol said picking up his macaroons.

"I'm really sorry Seungcheol," Jeonghan said and he knows that his sorry is not enough. I will never be enough, to be honest, and he knows it.

"Stop saying sorry Hannie, it will never change the fact that we're no longer together and that you already love someone while I'm still stuck with my feeling for you." He said bitterly and Jeonghan just bites his lips and looked at his coffee.

"But hey, I'm trying... I'm trying to be ok. I'm trying to move on. To function without you. It's hard because all my plans include you in my life then suddenly I have to change it all. Like there's a big reset that happens that I have to start from scratch again." Seungcheol said and slowly looked at Jeonghan. He knows that he still loves Jeonghan and he can wait for him but he's not that stupid. He can't wait for someone who already loves someone else. And just by looking at Jeonghan from afar, he can tell that he is happy with Mingyu. He doesn't care about the people around, he laughs, smiles and can be himself whenever they are together. He saw that smile on the younger's face that he never saw before and it hurts him to think that in those years that they were together, Jeonghan didn't smile like that even once.

"Cheollie..." Jeonghan called for him and the older smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those things. It's just that I felt like you need to know what I'm thinking and feeling. Yes, I'm still hurting Jeonghan but seeing you happy makes me happy too. I know I'm not perfect, we're not perfect and we commit mistakes. Mistakes that ends up making us happy. Are you happy?" Seungcheol asked Jeonghan, who keeps on staring at him.

"I am happy, Seungcheol. After everything that happens, yes, I am happy. But it feels like I don't deserve to be happy. I hurt you and you're the kindest person I know." Jeonghan said but Seungcheol just laugh.

"I'm an ass Jeonghan and jerk. Don't think of me all so mighty." Seungcheol said trying to lighten the mood.

"Your not. Stop pretending like your a bad boy cause your not and it doesn't suit your personality. Please. I know you too well that you only do that just to show people that you're not affected by what I did. Well, in fact, I almost killed you from being hurt." Jeonghan said and Seungcheol just sighs and chuckles.

"Don't be like me Seungcheol. Be yourself, be the kind and the soft-hearted person you used to be. I may not be with you always but we can still befriend." Jeonghan said and the older smiles.

"I would love the idea but I'm not sure if I can do that now. I mean... I'm no longer mad at you. Hell, I can't even hate you. It's just that I'm still in love with you and being your friend is the hardest thing you can ask from me. Yes, I can be your friend but maybe after, I don't know.. 5 years? 10 years? When the time comes that I can finally admit to myself that we can no longer be together. Then maybe we can be friends." Seungcheol said and Jeonghan smiles at him.

"I understand. I hope you find the happiness that's for you. I know someone is out there waiting for you, waiting for someone like you to come and make him/her happy. I may not be that person but I know the next person you will love will definitely care and love you more than you love me." Jeonghan said sincerely and holds Seungcheol's hands.

"Thank you Jeonghan," Seungcheol said and Jeonghan slowly shakes his head and smiles.

"No Seungcheol. It's me that should be saying thank you. Thank you for loving someone like me. Thank you for being so understanding and thank you for everything that you showed me. Thank you Seungcheol for the talk." Jeonghan finally said and the older nods when Jeonghan stands.

"We both needed this. Closure?" He said as he stands also. the younger smiles and hugs him tapping his back.

"Take care always and don't forget to smile," Jeonghan whispered and starts walking away. Seungcheol watch Jeonghan walks out of the cafe and saw Mingyu waiting for him with and a soft smile. That's the moment Seungcheol knew he did something right. It hurts him dearly seeing the love of his life walking away and hugging someone else but if that's the only thing that can make him happy then his willingness to do it.


	13. 13

"Mingyu!" Jeonghan called his boyfriend who's been waiting for him for almost an hour. Mingyu looked at him then frown.

"What took you so long. Been sitting here for almost 2 hours." He said trying to sound mad but he knows he can't do that. Looking at Jeonghan now makes his heart jump from joy. After graduation, just like the plan. They went to LA with Joshua to have a vacation and to check about his condition. Sadly, his lost memories can't be brought back but it's ok. Maybe those memories are meant to be forgotten or if not, Jeonghan will always be with him reminding him every single memory that he would like to know.

After their vacation, Mingyu needs to go back to the university to finish his last year in college while Jeonghan stay's in LA with Joshua since they were both offered a job. Their relationship has been through ups and downs and he knows that distance will not matter now. But look at them now, they are both living in New York with established jobs and it's been 4 years since the last time they saw them, Seungcheol and Wonwoo.

"It's just an hour Mingyu," Jeonghan said raising one of his brows and that makes Mingyu laugh pulling Jeonghan to sit beside him and placing his arms around the olders shoulders.

"Sorry... I'm just excited about today." Mingyu said kissing Jeonghan's temples.

"And why is that?" Jeonghan said smiling, pretending that he didn't know what day it is and where are they going. Mingyu frown at him the slouch that makes him laugh.

"I was just kidding Mingyu. Of course, I'm excited too. I even told Joshua to take all my job and I want to be free today and on the weekend." He said and Mingyu smiles at him immediately.

"That's good! I can't wait anymore, we should go baby..." Mingyu said and pull Jeonghan up to his feet and walk down the street.

"Here we are," Jeonghan said as they stand in front of Gladney Center for Adoption. Yes, Mingyu and he decided to adopt a kid or a baby. They've been talking about this for almost 1 year and now they are finally approved and needless to say, both of them are so excited and happy. Marriage is already on the plans but Jeonghan wants to have a kid and who is Mingyu to say no to every whim of the love of his life.

"Don't be too excited Baby. I can see your gums when you smile." Mingyu teased him and Jeonghan just slap his arms that make the younger laugh pulling Jeonghan into a tight hug kissing his forehead. Jeonghan didn't grow his hair long anymore but he used to color it to brown, black, blonde just like what he does way back college days.

"Whatever Mingyu. Come on! Min-jee is waiting for us. I'm so excited to finally hold her again and take her home." Jeonghan said smiling and Mingyu felt happiness seeing him smile like that. they walk towards the entrance of the center and they both can't help but smile seeing the kids running around.

"Daddy?" Jeonghan smile hearing that. Min-jee is three years old now and his been visiting her since she was a baby. Joshua and he used to volunteer at the center when they have free time and when he first saw Min-jee he knows that she belongs to me.

"Hey, there little angel!" Mingyu said picking her up to his arms kissing her cheeks.

"You will be going home with us. How do you like that?" Jeonghan said touching the kid's chubby cheeks. She looked at Jeonghan with her innocent eyes then beamed and reached for the older for a hug. Mingyu laughs when he saw that Jeonghan was having a hard time carrying Min-jee. Jeonghan just looked at him but didn't say anything since Min-jee was talking to him.

"It would be a waste if we don't go home," Joshua said while stirring his coffee watching his son playing with Min-jee.

"Will it be ok? I mean... After all these years?" Jeonghan said. They just heard that Seungcheol is getting married and Wonwoo is engaged. Seungcheol sends Joshua an invitation to the wedding and Joshua thought it would be better if they all go home. It's been almost 6 years since the last time they talked and Jeonghan is not sure if he Seungcheol will be happy seeing him.

"You'll never know until we attend his wedding. Just for your peace of mind, I will tell Seungcheol that you will be coming with me." Joshua said smiling at Jeonghan. The older just sigh still not sure if it's a good idea but just like what Joshua said it's worth a try.

"Everything will be alright," Mingyu said watching Jeonghan dressing up for Seungcheol's wedding. Mingyu, Min-jee and Joshua's wife came back home with them and will be staying for a couple of days before going back.

"I know that but I'm still nervous," Jeonghan said facing Mingyu who is sitting by the bed. Jeonghan wearing an all-white Chanel suit paired with his Gucci shoes. Looking all so handsome as ever, working as an editorial chief for one of the best fashion magazines in the US makes Jeonghan maintain his good looks.

"Don't be nervous, everything will be alright. Joshua-Hyung will be there for you in case anything happens." Mingyu said standing giving Jeonghan a peck on his lips.

"I know... Where's Min-jee?" Jeonghan asked looking for their daughter who loves staying with Joshua's son always.

"You know where she is baby," Mingyu said smiling. Jeonghan taps Mingyu's chest to let him go and finish his preparations for the wedding.

"Looking good as always." Jeonghan looked and found Jun and Jihoon standing side by side looking good.

"Hey..." He answered and the two smile widely at him.

"It's been what 6 long years and looks where are we now," Jihoon said. Jeonghan just chuckles because not long ago he just met Jihoon in New Jersey, the big-time little guy is now a producer. Writing and composing for artists and getting popular for his genius works.

"6 long years and are you still and ass Jun?" Joshua asked and Jeonghan has to budge the other but Joshua just smirked.

"What?" He innocently said to Jeonghan but the older just frown at him.

"No offense taken. I'm sorry for what I did in the past. I was young. we were young and stupid, pretty stupid." Jun said that makes all of them laugh and ease the tension a little.

"Forgiven. Just like what you said it's all in the past. It was nice to see you after all those years, Jun. How are you?" He asked getting a wine from a waiter who walked pass by them, the others do the same too.

"I'm doing good. Getting married soon and I would be happy to see you all there." He said to everyone.

"Sure, just give us the invitation and we will be flying wherever you are," Joshua said and Jeonghan just chuckle. One moment his best friend is mocking Jun, next thing he knows he is all worth flying.

The wedding was finished and Jeonghan was standing at the garden watching the course of flowers planted and blooming around. It makes him calm and collected. He met Seungcheol's husband and he was lovely. He's a doctor by profession and they perfectly matched with each other.

"Jeonghan-Hyung?" Jeonghan looked back and saw Wonwoo looking handsome in all black suit he was wearing. He doesn't know if he should smile or just nod at the younger. 6 years ago when they last saw each other, that was on his graduation day. Wonwoo was there as part of the University student council. They haven't given a chance to talk after all the trouble that happened to them. To all of them.

"Wonwoo...." He said and the other smile and walk towards him.

"It's been so long," Wonwoo said and Jeonghan looked back at the flowers.

"Yeah, 6 long years. How are you?" He asked Wonwoo and the other just chuckled at him and sighed deeply.

"Better than never. I know you've already heard that I'm engaged and will be getting married next month." He said and Jeonghan smile and look at him.

"Everyone is getting married," Jeonghan said almost frowning that makes Wonwoo laugh.

"Yeah, how about you two? When do you plan to get married? I hope I will get invited because I would love to see the two of you at my wedding.' Wonwoo said softly and Jeonghan looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Wonwoo. I know it's 6 years late and everything is already in its place. I just want to say I'm really sorry about everything." Jeonghan said and Wonwoo holds his hand.

"It's fine Hyung. Everything is fine, we learned from our mistakes. I don't want to admit it but letting go of Mingyu was the hardest thing for me but it makes me who I am now. Someone who can stand on my own feet. I used to depend on him but when he left it was something that makes me realize how weak I am." Wonwoo said smiling and playing with Jeonghan's hand. Jeonghan just kept quiet and listen to Wonwoo. He honestly doesn't know what to do or say. He doesn't want to reopen a wound that is already healed but looking at Wonwoo now. He seems to be really ok.

"Jeonghan-Hyung? Please, come to my wedding? It would be unfair that you come to Seungcheol-Hyung's wedding and not on mine. I would love to meet your daughter, I heard from Jihoon." He said and that makes Jeonghan smile.

"I will, everything can be arranged. I'll tell Mingyu." He said and Wonwoo smile at him. They stay quiet for a couple of minutes before Wonwoo bid goodbye with a promise that he will be sending the invitation for the other couple.

Jeonghan watched Wonwoo leave with a smile. He didn't imagine it to be this easy, well maybe now it's easy since everyone is finally falling into their own respective place. Seungcheol is happily married, Wonwoo is also getting married. The people they hurt finally found their own happy ending. The happy ending that they deserve after all the pain that they caused.

"Knock-knock." Jeonghan silently knocks on the door and slowly opened it. He saw Mingyu lying down at the bed beside their daughter, Min-Jee. He smiled while removing his necktie. He went to their luggage and get some clothes. Take a warm bath and lay down beside her.

"Hey.." Mingyu whispered when he suddenly woke up from the sudden movement from the bed.

"Hey, you.." Jeonghan answered. Mingyu reached for his face and touch his cheeks.

"How's the wedding?" He asked and Jeonghan smiled remembering everything that just happened.

"It was good. Perfect to be exact." He answered and Mingyu lean-to reached him and give a peck on his lips.

"We miss you." He said and Jeonghan smiles at him sweetly.

"Same here and did I tell you how much I love you Mingyu?" He said and Mingyu grinned at him.

"Today? I can't remember." He teased the older and Jeonghan smile at him.

"I do. I love you so much, I love you more than anything. I can't imagine my life without you and Min-jee. I can finally say that everything is worth it. You are worth it." He said and Mingyu smiled and get up to change places behind Jeonghan. He hugged the older kissing his shoulders.

"I love you more, Jeonghan. I maybe forget about us but I already have happy memories with you and now with Min-Jee. You all I need and I love. I will love you until my last breath." Mingyu said and Jeonghan smiled just by listening to Mingyu's heartbeat make him calm. And he knows that from now on, everything will be alright. The day will come that it's their turn to marry each other. Until then, he will stay with Mingyu and Min-jee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story has ended and I hope you enjoy it even though it is just a short one. thank you for reading.


End file.
